Falling in Love With Fantasy
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Perhaps death was something more than heaven or hell. Did it lead to another world? And if it did, would it be Wonderland? Ed, failed her brother and friend, had died and went to Wonderland. But maybe she wasn't dead. If so, there's still a way. Fem!Ed
1. Cheshire Cat

Have you ever wished to go somewhere unreal? That would fulfill your everyday girly thoughts? You know, be whisked away by a knight in shining armor? Heh, this is unusual for me to think about it this way. Especially for a brash boyish girl like me. I don't even know how I thought about this.

I lost my family. I lost my limbs. I lost the courage to go any further. I used to hid away my gender and go to an all boys school because the girls school was too expensive, plus there wasn't any public schools.

I ran away from home, to get away from that man who was supposed to be my father. I ran away with my younger brother, but he died from an accident. That accident caused me my leg and arm. I knew two mechanics, a good friend and her grandmother, who gave me auto-mail limbs. I promised her that I would come back so that we could run the shop together. Our childish promise is now broken.

I'm sorry Winry, Pinako, I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry Al; you have been a good brother to me. If only I have been a better sister. If only I hadn't been so arrogant to our dad who tried giving us happiness when Mom died. I was so full with hate and sorrow and I pushed it all against that old geezer.

Al, if you were still breathing, I would tell you how much I loved you and how proud I was to have you as a brother. If only I could tell you how much gratitude I had when you stuck by my side. You never left me even when I was self-centered.

I lost everything now. I didn't even contact my friends and even geezer before I'm gone. I took a painful breath. If I had the chance to live just this once, I would ask geezer what my real name was. My girl name.

I reached my arm out to the light that hovered over me. I spread my fingers and tried to grasp it. Warm tears ran out of the corners of my eyes and wetted the lobes of my ears.

"Miss Elric, are you prepared?" said a masculine voice. I didn't look away from the light to the doctor. I smiled.

"Yes," I whispered. "I am."

"I'm sorry for this," he murmured.

I closed my eyes. Al, I'm coming for you!

"Pull the plug, now," ordered the doctor.

I took my last breath. Today, I died.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!"

I groaned. My head felt groggy. I forced my sleepy eyes to open, then squinted from the blazing light. I tried to sit up from the grassy ground underneath me. Then froze.

My eyes immediately widened in shock. I gasped and looked up to see a boy squatting in front of me. I yelled and scooted back.

"W-where the hell am I?" I shouted.

I looked around my surroundings, able to catch every glimpse of it even though I was turning my head with shocking speed. I seem to be in a forest. The trees had signs of every color nailed on the trunks in random positions. There were even doors, big or small, nailed on.

The boy gave a mused smirk. "My, my, looks like I won't be bored after all," he purred.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I paled. This guy, he's a weirdo! He was deathly pale with black hair with green tints that were long and spiked. He wore a striped black and green long sleeved shirt that was tattered and ripped. He wore tight cargo pants with silver chains that hung loosely out of his pockets, combat shoes, and a black color that had a golden chain. What's more, he had piercings on his lip and his eyebrow! This guy is a delinquent!

Grr, I don't do well with delinquents! I usually beat the crap out of them, then go to detention center. This is why I stopped going to school. I always run into trouble there. I bit my bottom lip and scowled.

He gave a crooked grin. "Now, scowling will ruin that pretty face of yours, dear," he said with a sickly sweet tone.

I glared at him. "W-who the hell are you? Where am I? And…why am I wearing a dress!"

I was wearing a simple blue dress with white ruffles inside. I had a white apron on and a pair of knee length socks. Plus I even had a blue bow on my non-braided hair. Gosh, I feel like a three-year-old! I blushed and tumbled to stand up, but I couldn't keep my balance since I was wearing black dress shoes! Gah! How did I get into this outfit!

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, I just found you laying unconscious here. And who I am is pretty much for you to guess," he said with a teasing tone.

I cursed under my breath. What am I doing here? The last time…I died, didn't I? What is this place anyway? Is this what heaven look like?

I looked then noticed something strange on top the boy's head. Two black cat ears…? And…a black tail…on is butt.

"You-you have cat things on you!" I shouted, pointing at him in an obnoxious manner.

"Well, no duh, Captain Obvious. I am the Cheshire Cat, after all," he said.

"Cheshire…Cat? Y-you're a cat?"

The ears on his head had earrings, several of them. His tail was lashing. I shook my head as I tried to massage my temple.

"Yes I am. Can't see the ears and the tail?" he mocked.

I glared at him. "Shut it freak! There is no way that someone could have cat ears and tail! There is no way. Unless…I'm dreaming," I mumbled the last part.

"Wow, you really aren't from here. What's your name, sweetie?" he asked.

His feline purple gazed into mine, giving away a sly look. I blushed as I regrettably gritted my teeth. "As if I would give it away to a weirdo like you! Go away!" I snapped.

Then he grabbed me. His fingerless-gloved hands wrapped around my waist, forcing me to stand up with him. He smirked. "You're pretty short. How old are you? 12?"

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M 15, DAMMIT!" I shouted.

His ears flinched as he frowned. "Hey, not so loud. I have sensitive ears, shrimp," he hissed.

This just provoked me even further. I pushed him away from me. "I am not a shrimp," I said dangerously.

"Oh, I see someone is sensitive about her height. Why, you're as tall as a stump," he teased.

That's it! I snapped. I plunged forward, attempting to punch him right in the face. But something happened. He caught it. Then he twisted my arm, causing me to turn around. Then he groped behind me. I furiously flushed.

"You're a violent one. I like it," he whispered in my ear. I was blushing too hard to even move or talk.

"What's your name? Then I'll let go of you," he continued.

"E-Edward," I stammered.

I felt his face, that was dug into the back of my neck, turn to a surprised look. "You're a boy?"

I angrily jabbed him into the gut, making him let go of me. I swiftly turned to him and glared. "I'm a girl! My ass-holed old geezer wouldn't even tell me my real name!" I shouted.

He looked at me for a silent moment, then laughed. I was startled. "That's hilarious! You even have the personality of a man, shrimp," he said.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"But why not? I like shrimps, they're so tasty," he purred, licking his lips in a seductive manner.

I squeaked and blushed. I took a step back. Then he laughed again. "Gosh, you're so easy to tease!" he laughed.

I gawked and marched angrily past him. What a jerk! He is always making fun of me! And I don't even know who the hell he is! Then a furry tail looped around my arm. I looked to see the boy tilting his head.

"What's the matter? Don't want to play anymore?" he said.

"Go away, cat! I don't want to be with a weirdo and stranger like you!" I barked.

He pouted. "Ah, that hurts!" he pretended. "And just to let you know, my name is Envy. I'm one of the Deadly Sins, nice to meet you."

"D-Deadly Sins?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, shrimp. We Sins are the danger here in Wonderland. It's a good thing I find you too interesting to kill," he mused.

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, one: don't call me shrimp. Two: I don't care who the hell you are. Three: your name is stupid. And four: I don't have time for this. I have to go back. Wait, did you say Wonderland?"

"Yeah, this is Wonderland. You're a immigrant, are you?"

Wonderland? You mean to tell me that this place is Wonderland? The place where that fictional Alice character who followed a rabbit and fell into a hole and nearly got killed by that psychopath queen? That Wonderland? No way. That can't be it! There is no possible way! That just goes against all laws of science. There isn't such thing as a fantasy realm full of strange creatures. But there is this Envy guy. He even said that he was the Cheshire Cat. Could it be possible?

"You look troubled," coolly commented Envy.

Wonderland or not, I cant stay here. I just can't. I need to get back home. "Can you tell me how I can get out of this place?" I asked.

"And why should I, shrimp?" he said, giving me a mocking smirk.

I cursed under my breath. "I am not a shrimp! If you want to keep your cat ass, then don't call me small! And I need to get back home because…because I need to continue a promise. I never even got the chance to talk to everyone," I mumbled.

I was glaring at the grass below. I waited for his answer. Then I heard him sigh. "Well, I don't even know how. I guess the only way you can get back is to go to either the King of Hearts or the Clock Keeper."

"Huh?"

He sighed again and put a hand on his waist. "Don't make me repeat it again, shrimp. The King of Hearts is the ruler of this country. The Clock Keeper holds high history and intelligence."

I nodded, ignoring the fact that this ass just called me the forbidden word, AGAIN. "So where is this King and Keeper?" I asked.

"All you have to do is keep going straight. That's all I can tell you."

"Gee, you're such big help," I grumbled.

"Well, I hope that you don't go back. I like you too much," he said.

"Too bad. I don't."

He grinned. "Well, we will meet again. Later shrimp."

"Quit calling me that! You can call me Ed!" I said.

"Hmm, nah, I told you, I like shrimps."

Then he vanished. What I recalled from earlier, in the book, the Cheshire Cat had the ability to shape shift. I have to be more alert and careful. If I'm going to this King and Keeper, than I'm going to face obstacles.

I set foot and started my journey.

Then stopped. That's when I just noticed that my leg and arm were flesh and blood.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"


	2. Thief

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it," I repeated over and over.

I was treading in a grass-ridden place with trees hovering over me. What is this? A jungle? Then I tripped. I cursed loudly and dragged myself up. This is utterly pointless! What the hell am I here? Why is Wonderland existing? Why is the Cheshire Cat a punk!

I cursed even more and kicked the dirt. Gah! And more importantly, why am I in a dress! This stinks! I continue to walk.

"My, what a pretty girl you are," said a sly voice. And it wasn't that Envy guy.

I turned around and looked any signs of anyone. There was no one.

"Ha, ha! Up here!"

I blinked, then looked up. A man was sitting on a tree branch. He held a dirty smirk. I grimaced and backed away. The man wore a black shirt along with brown ripped pants. He had a jacket that was covered with dust. He had a muscular body that was wounded up in chains. Great, another weirdo.

He had the same pale face as Envy's, though he had short spiked black hair. His eyes were the same purple color. Considering from the looks of this guy, he must be a creep or a pervert.

"Now, don't be a afraid, I won't probably rape you," he said huskily. He jumped down and made a perfect landing.

I glared and tightened my fists. "Don't come any closer!" I hissed.

"Feisty, aren't you? I like that in women."

I cursed under my breath. Let's see…there were two bushes between him so I'm blocked there. And if I make a run for it behind me, then this guy might catch up to me anyway by the looks of his powerful legs. Shit, and I'm no good at climbing trees, especially when I'm wearing a dress. What am I going to do?

Then there is the only option I have to go for. Beat the crap out of this guy and run away while he's still unconscious. Right! I poised into an attack position, then pounced on him, making a kick right into his face. But I gasped in surprise when I found that his face was as hard as a rock!

He was even still standing! He chuckled and grabbed my ankle, causing me to land on the ground hard. I gave a yelp from the pain.

"Oh, so you're a fighter, this just gets even more interesting," he snickered.

I quickly got up and back away by a yard. My legs were trembling from the unexpected surprise. I breathed deeply as I felt beads of sweat roll down my cheek. What is this guy? He's really strong! Don't tell me he's a Deadly Sin.

Do all people look like him and Envy? Are they all pale with purple eyes? I took a calm breath, then shot a loogie in the bushes. I gave a smirk. I'm not going down without a fight!

"Hell yeah, I am. And I'm taking you down!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward.

He grinned and swiftly dodged my punch. Then he grabbed my arm and pinned me down on the ground. I cursed loudly.

"Now, be a good girl and stay still," he said.

"As if, ass-hole!" I shouted.

I kicked him right into the gut. When he let go of me, I slid out and kicked his back. When he was still down, I made a run for it.

"Pesky brat! You're going to pay for that!" I heard him rasped.

"Fat chance, dip wad!" I called.

After running for a while, I stopped and panted for air. That was close! I nearly got myself raped! I wiped away the sweat and looked at where I was. Shit, this looks even stranger. I'm at some forest with even more signs and doors!

I sighed and walked to whatever path I went. Then I heard a chuckle. I froze. A white smile became visible over a branch. Then a body became more visible. It was Envy!

"Nice going shrimp! I can't believe you actually took down Greed!" cackled Envy.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP! And what the hell do you mean by Greed, puss?" I snapped.

"That man who tried to take away your virginity. He's a Sin also."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you're telling me…that he's also a dangerous guy?"

"That's right!" he said, lashing his tail.

"GAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME! HE MIGHT TRY TO GET BACK AT ME!" I screamed angrily.

"Because it was fun. If he actually were going to rape you, I would stop him. But it looked like you took things well," he mused.

Gah! This is bad! Really bad! If I had known that he was a Sin, then I would have tried to at least run away! Now he's going to kill me!

"You're an ass!" I shouted.

"And you're a shrimp."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

I stomped to the tree that Envy was lying on and kicked it as hard as possible. Which was very stupid because I bruised my toe. I cursed in pain and caressed my foot in pain. Envy laughed in amusement.

"You're a funny one. Very interesting. Where do you come from?" he said.

I scowled at his way. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "I just like you, that's all. I want to know more about you."

"Fat chance! Leave me alone!" I barked.

"Now is that anyway to say to the guy who saved your life?"

"You did not!"

"Well I would if you have lost."

"Go away you stupid puss!"

He gave a crooked grin. I grumbled inaudibly and stalked away. Then stopped.

"Hey puss, what do all Sins look like?" I asked.

"Well like Greed and I. We are pale with purple eyes," he coolly answered.

"Do they carry any abilities abnormal to regular humans?"

"Well, we are much more stronger, faster, and smarter. Why?"

I grimaced. "How many Deadly Sins are there?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Let's see…Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. That makes…seven of us."

I sighed and angrily scratched my head. "Great, hopefully I won't have to cross with them," I grumbled.

"Man, that bitch. When I see her, she's good as dead!" swore a faint familiar voice.

I froze. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the doors open, revealing a bright light, then a figure.

I saw Envy grin. "Yo, Greed. Having a bad day?" he teased.

"Shut up. I just came across a pipsqueak," Greed muttered.

Curse my arrogant personality! "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT, DIP WAD!" I shouted.

Then clasped a hand over my mouth. Greed looked at me shock, then glared. "It's you!" he shouted.

I yelped and was about to run, but tripped over a tree root. I heard his footsteps rushing closer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for the pain to happen, I heard a loud crash. I gasped and looked up; Envy was standing in front of me. And as for Greed, he was lying against trees that were broken in half.

"E-Envy?" I stuttered.

"Greed, don't touch this girl. If you do, you'll be sorry," Envy deadpanned.

Greed smirked and got up, dusting away the sediments on his jacket. "You have a thing for this girl, don't you?"

I blushed. Envy snorted and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't get any ideas. She just interests me. Once I get bored of her, I'll kill her."

Well there goes my gratitude. I dragged myself up and kicked Envy's feet, causing him to fall. "Hey, what was that for?" demanded Envy.

I shot a glare at him. "For toying with me. Mess with me again and I'll be sure to knock off your manhood, puss!" I growled.

Greed snickered. "You're right, she is quite amusing."

I gritted my teeth as I felt my cheeks warm up. "The same goes for you, dip wad! Try to rape me, and I'll kill you," I threatened.

"That's not going to happen. We Sins are immortal," Greed said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If you stab a knife through my chest, I would only regenerate. If you knock my head off, I would grow back another. If you slice me in half, one of my sides would grow the other half. Get it?"

"So…you don't age either?" I deadpanned.

He nonchalantly cracked his head. "No, but there is one of us who does. Hey, wasn't it Pride?"

Envy stood up, casting me a glare. "Pride and Wrath," he answered monotonously.

"Well there you go."

"Grr. Whatever, I need to go!" I retorted.

Before I could go, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I slightly blushed and looked up. Greed was there smirking down at me. "Where you off to, pipsqueak?" he asked.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" I shouted, punching him on the cheek. Then immediately regretted doing that. My knuckled were red in pain. I swore under my breath and caressed my poor hand.

"Man, don't you ever learn? You tried kicking me and it didn't work. We Sins are just far too inferior than you humans," Greed said.

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted. "And don't get in my way. I have to go to the King of Hearts."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"So that I could go back home, what else?"

"I don't know…a chick like you off to the King, wouldn't that be a bit risky for you?"

"Hey, I was able to beat your sorry ass, and you're even a Sin. Still think it's going to be too risky?" I sneered.

He glared. "I just let down my guard!"

"Hmm? What's this Greed? I thought that you fancied tough girls," commented Envy.

"You stay out of this, Envy!" snapped Greed.

As the two started to quarrel, I took my chance to escape. When I was at the point where I couldn't see them, I relaxed and went off. Then a door opened. Greed's head popped out. I gave a scream and tumbled on the ground. I groaned from the pain.

"Hey, you shouldn't run off like that," he commented. He walked out of the door.

I looked around. "That cat isn't with you, is he?" I hesitated.

"Nope, I ditched him. Say, how about I escort you to that King? It wouldn't be polite to leave a young lady as yourself to go wandering in woods."

I gave a small grin. "Huh? What's this about? You suddenly become a gentleman? That's a huge change," I teased.

He grinned back. "I'm just not the type of man who would leave a doll all alone."

"Yeah, then end up taking away her virginity," I grumbled.

"Look, I promised I won't do anything to you. If I did, Envy would get all pissed," he said, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

I huffed. "Fine. But if you do, I'll skin you alive until you actually do die!"

"Whatever you say, shortie."

"DIP WAD! I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken you as a 12-year-old," he chuckled.

"Then why did you even try to rape me, huh?" I muttered.

"I told you, I knew better."

I cast a glare and started to walk. Greed caught up with me. "Don't call me short, dip wad. My name is Ed," I said curtly.

His eyebrows raised. "You're a boy?"

"NO I'M NOT! YOU THINK A GUY WOULD WEAR A DRESS?" I shouted.

"Well if he likes wearing girl clothes, he would."

"GAH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"So tell me, _Ed. _Why do you have a guy name?"

"Because I forgot to ask my jack-assed geezer what my real name was," I grumbled.

"Why not make up a name then? How about we call you Elle? Or how about Elizabeth?" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the names that start with 'E's?" I asked.

He gave a laid back shrug. "Well your current name starts with an 'E', so why not call you a name that starts with 'E'?"

I sighed. "I rather not. I was known as Ed, so I'm sticking with it."

"Hmm, it does suits you. You do act like a man," he joked.

"QUIT PISSING ME OFF!"

He laughed. "So tell me, what's a girl like you doing around here? You said that you needed to get home?"

I huffed curtly. "I don't know. I just ended up here."

"So where do you come from then?"

"What is this? A question marathon? I don't like being probed," I snapped.

He laughed. "Well then how am I supposed to know more about you?"

"I don't know. How about I ask you questions instead?"

"Sure, why not?"

I thought for a moment. "Why are you called Greed?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm a greedy person. I want money, women, and just about everything," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "So did you pick your name then?"

"No. I don't exactly who picked our names either. We were just made this way."

I sighed. "Well, you said that you Sins don't age except for two. But you biologically look like a man. How come?"

"I was just made this way."

"How old is Envy and you biologically then?" I curiously asked.

"Well, the cat must be in his late teens. Maybe 17 or 18," Greed bored answered.

"And you?"

He grinned. "Early 20's. But Envy's the oldest out of all the Sins."

My eyebrows furrowed. "He is? But…he's so young though. How old is he really?"

"I don't know. About more than centuries. Who knows," Greed said.

My eyes widened in shock. How could a boy like Envy be that old! Well, I admit he doesn't act childish or like a normal teen, but I wouldn't exactly say that he's mature either. The same goes for the hormonal Greed.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"A few centuries old."

"So you're a pedophile," I grumbled.

"Now, that's a mean way to put it. I'm basically ageless so it doesn't really matter," he said in a teasing voice.

"Che, whatever you say, dip wad," I snorted.

"Now what's with the nickname, midget?"

I hit him in the gut with a thick tree branch. "WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT THAT CAN'T BE SEEN BY A MIRCROSCOPE!?" I ranted.

He, sadly, was still standing. "I didn't say that. All I did was call you a midget," he said, pushing the branch away.

I fumed away as I stalked ahead. Greed paced up to me. "So, what are you? Some kind of fighter of something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

"Well you always seem to like it when you get to beat the shit out of people. What's the deal? You do it for a hobby?"

"Okay, first of all, it's not a hobby. And secondly, I use it for self-defense," I retorted.

"Okay, I believe you," he said lightly.

"So what do you do? Rape any poor girl who wanders the woods aimlessly?" I said with sarcasm leaking into each word.

He snorted. "Nah, I'm a thief."

I looked at him with surprise. "A thief?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I steal stuff, but mostly out from rich people crap. That's how I make my living," he said.

"That's not very good. You should change your ways," I commented.

He lazily shrugged. "That's the way I am. Envy's a cat so all he ever does is lounge around in the forest."

I sighed. "Is that so."

As we walked, a huge pink sign with fancy letters appeared. The letters wrote out 'Mad Hatter's Residence'. I raised an eyebrow and curiously looked at Greed who was just scratching his head.

"Well I got to go. I have things to steal," he muttered.

I gawked. "What the hell? I thought you said that you would help me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's when I saw that we have to cross the tea party lunatics. Sorry, Ed, but there is no way that I would go through here. Good luck handling the mad people."

"Traitor! I don't want to go through mad people!"

"My, didn't you know? We're all mad here, dear Ed," he said with a grin.

Gah, of course. That's what the Cheshire Car has said in the book. Except I would never expect that there would actually be the madness going on around here. They all seemed perfectly fine to me. Well, besides their abnormal strength and looks, their personality is okay.

"Wait, so does that mean I'm mad as well?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. You don't come from here, that's what Envy said. I'll let you on a little advice though," he said.

"What?"

"You have to come closer. There could be people ease dropping us."

"T-there's people here?"

"Well there could be! Now, come closer."

My eyebrows furrowed, then I sighed. I leaned my head close enough for Greed to whisper something to my ear.

"Don't let them take away your virginity. That belongs to me," he whispered.

"YOU BLOODY STINKING PERVERTED BASTARD!"


	3. March Hare and Dormouse

~Ages so far~

Ed: 15

Envy: (biologically) 18

Greed: (biologically) 21

Ling: 17

Wrath: 15

Roy: 22

Author's Note: I just love making up ages. It's so much easier to know what ages the characters are instead of guessing.

* * *

"Let the me go!" I shouted.

"Jeez, please stop kicking! It really hurts!" the guy cried.

"Then I'll kick even harder!"

What just happened? Good question. As I was walking away from Greed and up to this mansion that supposedly belonged to the Mad Hatter, a dude with rabbit ears popped out of nowhere and carried me as if I was a sack.

The guy looked Oriental, though his eyes were really squinty and his face was narrow like. His black hair was tied into a low ponytail. He wore an orange cloak with a pair of white pants. I admit though, he was sort of cool looking.

Why is he carrying me off like this? I have no clue. Where is this bastard taking me? Still no clue.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Well, you're an intruder, so it's my job to take intruders into jail," he chirped.

"Jail?" I deadpanned.

"Yup!"

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THAT I'LL GO TO JAIL!" I screamed.

I kicked my legs harder, causing him to drop me. I picked myself up from the ground and ran the opposite direction where the guy was taking me.

"Hey! Come back!" I heard him shout. But I ignored him and kept running even faster.

Then a gunshot was heard.

I automatically turned. The guy held a gun with smoke wafting out of it. He fired the gun. His face no longer showed that comical idiotic look, it was now serious.

"If you take another step, I will not hesitate to shoot," he said, posing the gun towards me.

My face darkened. Crap! At times like these, where are the puss and the dip wad when you need them? Okay, Ed, either go with bunny boy or get yourself killed. Hmm…aren't I already dead though? And if this guy actually does shoot me and if I really do die, would I end up in this place again or another.

Oh gosh no. Another Wonderland?

"Look," I said. At least I should try to reason with him. "I didn't mean to trespass. I didn't even know that I wasn't suppose to enter the territory here."

"That's what they all say. Then they ended up being butchered by Barry," hummed the guy as he cracked a cheerful smile.

I paled. Ugh, Greed was right, people here _are_ mad!

"N-no! Really! I'm not around here so I didn't mean to," I tried again, quickly raising my hands up in defense.

He lowered his gun just by a little. His face loosened by surprise. "Not around from here? Are you a foreigner?"

"I am."

Unexpectedly, the guy put his gun into his holder and raised his arms into the air. "Banzai!" he shouted.

"Uh…" I trailed.

He bounced towards me and grasped my hands and shook them. "Sorry about that! I had no idea. It's been rare since this place had any foreigners."

What the hell…?

"Oh! I must take you to Roy and Wrath! They would be really happy to see a foreigner," the lunatic guy said.

Wait…did this guy say Wrath? That means he knows a Deadly Sin! But wouldn't it be bad if this guy knows the Sin? I mean, Sins are dangerous, like how Envy and Greed are. Ugh, I wonder…will I be able to cope up with this? And I vowed to myself that I would try to avoid these beings, but it looks like it's going to be taken away against my will.

Well, on the bright side, I won't get killed or go to jail.

"I'm Ling, I'm the gate keeper here, nice to meet you. Sorry I had to carry you like a barbarian," Ling said, giving me an apologetic smile.

"Uh, that's alright. I'm Ed."

"Well Ed, I hope that we would get along." And no questions of me being a boy.

He acts if we really are getting along. As if. He threatened me that he would kill me if I didn't go with him after I ran away! Plus, he held a gun at me! And just to pile all of that, he just suddenly acts as if he was my pal just because I am not from this Wonderland place. This Ling dude is seriously messed up. A lunatic.

Then he told me to follow me so that we can go enter the Mad Hatter's mansion.

"So, I guess you followed that White Rabbit down the hole, huh?" Ling said with a teasing tone.

I looked up. I felt like growling at him or say anything that could insult him. He didn't have any right to tease me. Seriously. And what's with the act?

"No, actually I didn't come across to any holes," I said, suppressing the urge to say anything offensive.

"Really? That's odd. Nearly all of the foreigners would have fallen into that White Rabbit's hole and into here."

Man, this is seriously leading to the Alice in Wonderland book, except all the characters are human-like and it's a bit crucial here.

Then his long dark ears attracted me. "Are you a rabbit?" I asked.

"Me? No. I'm a hare. The March Hare," he responded, giving me a smile.

Now that I think about it, if there are more human-hares around here, plus the human-rabbits, then the hares' ears would be longer, wouldn't they? I remembered seeing a hare out in the county with my brother. Then when we got back home, Al went online and saw pictures of hares and rabbits to compare them.

Hares have sharper and larger structures. Rabbits were smaller and plumper. Ling nearly pulled the trigger to kill me earlier. The White Rabbit either is human with ears or just a plain rabbit who acts human. Either way, that guy would be a lot easier to handle than this rodent. I can tell.

"So, how in the world did you get here if you didn't fall into a hole?" Ling asked.

"I forgot," I smoothly lied. If I told him the whole thing, that would get complicated.

"You couldn't have! Where was the last place you remembered before you came here?"

I wanted to sigh irritably so badly. "That…I forgotten as well."

"Ah, that's a pity. Then how do you know that you're a foreigner here and just didn't loose your memories?" he said, narrowing his already squinted eyes.

Oh shit! He's onto me! "Well back in my world, there wasn't any people with animal ears on their heads," I retorted just in time.

"Really."

"Really."

"Well that's good enough for me!" he chirped happily.

Ugh, how much I want to beat the shit out of this squinty lunatic here. I just want to kick him so badly.

"Boy, this is weird," he suddenly commented.

I broke out of my sullen state and looked up. There was a pile of dead bodies on our path. I grimaced at the horrid sight. Blood oozed out of the dump, slowly pouring onto each stacked body. I wanted to hurl so badly. What happened? There wasn't a pile of dead bodies here before!

"Ling! You're here!" cheered a voice.

A boy around my age, though somewhat baby faced, popped out behind the pile. He had long messy black hair. He wore a loose black shirt with tight cargo pants. He had silver chains that wounded around his waist as if he was some sort of gangster. He had a red handkerchief that tied around his neck.

Two things that caused me to crack my skull against a window (imagining to do it anyway): he was a Deadly Sin due to his skin and eyes, and that he had huge gray mouse-like ears on his head and a skinny gray tail on his butt.

"Yo Wrath. Look what I found," Ling called.

The boy scrutinized me. "Another person for me to kill?" he guessed.

"No! Don't kill her! She's a foreigner," he quickly said.

Wrath's eyes widened. "Seriously? There haven't been any foreigners since, like, ever!" he exclaimed.

"I know! Don't be shy, Ed. Go meet Wrath." Ling gently pushed me.

But before I could retort, Wrath suddenly appeared in front of me, his lips were formed into a huge happy grin. "Hi! I'm Wrath! What's your name?" he said.

"Ed," I curtly replied.

"Ed? Are you a cross-dresser? If you're a boy, then why are you wearing a dress? Are you gay?" Wrath rambled.

I forced an angry smile. My fists turned white from clenching too hard. Yup, I hate Sins. "Wrath," I said in a sickly sweet tone. "I. Am. A. Girl."

He cocked his head to the side. Okay, I would never admit this out loud, but what he just did was pretty adorable. Too bad he's a stupid ass.

"Really? Then you must be a very ugly looking girl."

"DIE!"

"E-Ed! Please calm down!" Ling pleaded as he held me back by holding onto my arms.

Wrath was backing away. "Did I say anything to make her feel mad?" he innocently asked.

Oh, I know that he was making up that fucked up innocent act. He is an ASS. Wait till I get my claws on that little annoying bratty retard!

"Die! Die! Die!" I angrily chanted.

"I don't think she likes me very well," Wrath said while sadly pouting. Argh! Why does he have to act so stupidly cute all the time!

"Well you shouldn't have called her ugly," Ling struggled.

"Why? It's the truth," Wrath said.

That just made me even angrier. I was struggling to get out of Ling's strong grip. Then he loosened and I was free. But before I was able to charge at Wrath, I tripped and landed square faced.

"Ed! Are you okay?" Ling called.

"I want to go home," I grumbled through the dirt ground.

"Maybe we should take her to Barry the Chopper. I don't think that a foreigner like her should be living here," Wrath suggested.

Oh no…

"Are you kidding me? Roy would be seriously happy when we show him the foreigner! Do you realize how long it has been ever since that Riza chick last time was here? He was devastated," Ling said.

I stood up and dusted myself. I walked away.

"W-wait! Ed! Where are you going?" Ling called.

"I am sorry, but the person you are trying to call is not here. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP," I robotically said.

"Oh, she's pretty funny though," Wrath chuckled.

Ling bounced next to me and grabbed my arm. "Don't be silly! Now, come on!"

He dragged me away from the freedom where I could no longer be a part of these two freaks and into the freaks' evil lair.

We walked around the dead body pile. I paled as we did.

"W-what's with that pile?" I said, suppressing a shiver. The awful stench made me sick. I did my best not to look at it.

"Those were the trespassers. Less than usual. I guess people know not to enter the Mad Hatter estates," said Wrath. Then I noticed the red liquid that tinted at the ends of his hair and his mouse ears.

"You killed them?" I exclaimed with an incredulous high-pitched tone.

"Yeah! Killing is really fun! Too bad there aren't as much as before though."

I turned to Ling. "I though you take them to jail!" I shouted.

"Well it's an option. You can take them to jail or just kill them. But either way, they would be executed," Ling said with a shrug.

"T-that's horrible! How can you just take a person's life just because they entered someone's else's territory?" I shouted.

"We just can."

I gritted my teeth in frustration and anger. I stopped. They stopped as well and turned to me with puzzled looks on their faces. "Ed? Something wrong?" Ling asked.

"Is it some kind of rule to kill people whenever you like?" I growled.

Ling and Wrath looked taken back. "Uh, well this world doesn't really have specific rules."

"You shouldn't kill! It's wrong!"

"But then what else we should do for fun?" Wrath slowly asked.

I gawked. "Fun? You think killing is fun?"

"I do!" he chirped.

I punched him right in the face. I didn't care if he was a Sin. I didn't care if my fist was bleeding because his body was hard as steal. He was a cold-hearted bastard.

When I pulled my wounded fist back, Wrath looked at me with shock. I noticed a small and faint purple bruise on his cheek.

"W-what?" he gasped.

"You people make me sick!" I spat.

"Ed! Calm down!" Ling said.

"I won't! You can't play with people's lives like that! That's pathetic, cruel, and stupid. The most stupid game that I have ever heard of!"

"But…it's fun," Wrath quietly said.

"Fun? Fun! Do you think making people suffer is fun? What if someone tortured you the same way as you tortured them?"

"Then I would fight back, because I am a Sin after all."

"Well what if you weren't? What if you were a human just like those people! You would understand the pain and suffering they had to deal with because a couple of bastards like playing around with innocent people's lives!"

"Ed, those people trespassed the border. They are criminals. They deserve to die," Ling defended.

"'Deserve to die'. You must be an idiot. I believe those who ignore the laws that help our society are scums. But those who kill people are worse than scums. Maybe it's you who deserve to die," I growled.

"But…" Wrath whimpered, caressing his face.

"I'm leaving. Shoot me if you want just because I walked into someone's territory. I don't give a shit about low lives like you," I spat.

I walked away from the two.

While I walked away, I heard Ling say something. "She's just like Riza. I wonder if Roy would've fall in love with her just like he did with Riza."

I walked and walked. But no matter where I go, I was stuck somewhere nearby that mansion. I groaned with irritation. ARGH! I do not want to be found by those two imbeciles! The March Hare and the…I think Wrath is the Dormouse.

I remembered in the book of Alice in Wonderland that Alice would meet three creatures. The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse. Wrath was too hyper to be lazy and sleepy like that Dormouse, but he did have the ears and tail though.

And even though Ling isn't nearly enough, he was pretty psychotic. Though he was kind of cool.

And never again will I think about that way about that squinty hare.

As I walked, I tripped. I swore under my breath as I picked myself up. Ugh! Where am I supposed to go? Greed said that I had to pass through this mansion, but how am I when it's about ten thousand miles wide! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! ARGH!

I want to punch someone's face so badly that he'll have a nosebleed before I would even touch him just because I was so angry.

"Ed, hey!"

I turned and saw Ling running up to me. I hissed and started to make a run for it. But before I could, I felt a strong hand grip onto my wrist.

"Ed! Hold on for a second," Ling said.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, struggling.

"Please! I won't hurt you. Just hear me out!"

I stopped, though still glaring at him. "What?" I growled.

"Look, it's been a while since, but we still have our memories about her," Ling sighed.

I paused. "About who?"

"Riza…she…she was a foreigner just like you long ago."

I looked at him. I sensed the sadness that seeped out of his frown. I started having pity for him, even though I had no idea that this Riza person was or what she meant to him.

"Okay," I grumbled. "I'll listen."

"Riza was a young woman. She had blond hair that she always kept into a sophisticated bun, soft yet fiery brown eyes, and wasn't exactly what you call ordinary. She was a fierce person with a strong spirit. So when she trespassed the Mad Hatter estates, I opposed her. I was about to shoot her, but I was amused how strong she was. She stood there, holding her ground and gaze at me. I nearly dropped my gun out of fear," he wearily chuckled.

"Then what?" I asked.

"She calmly asked me where was this world that we were in. I instantly knew that she was a foreigner. Curious, I took her to Roy, the Mad Hatter. At first they despised each other. They would always argue about things. He wanted her dead, not caring if she wasn't from here. But I defended for her because…because I fell in love with her."

"Pfft."

"What? I can't fall in love?" he demanded.

"What? I didn't laugh," I said, though my throat was itching to give out a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, anyway. Roy was pretty pissed about it. He didn't want me to have a relationship with Riza. To me, Riza was the most amazing person in the world. She can be kind to those in need, scary, intelligent, and talented. I enjoyed being with her every second of our lives. She would always lecture Wrath and me about toying with lives, like how you scolded at us earlier."

I nodded, making my lips into a thin line.

"She was mature as well. She taught us many things about life and her world. Then one day, an assassin opposed Roy. But Roy was strong, yet totally unprepared. He had a huge injury. Before the assassin could finish him off, Riza came and shielded him. Wrath and I barged in and killed the assassin. We were utterly shocked to see Riza bleeding on the floor," Ling said, his tone dull.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She gotten better. Later, Roy soon had a soft side for her. They would hang around and talk. Before I knew it, they fell in love. I was so devastated that I couldn't even face Riza, the one who I fell in love with. I always blamed myself for not confessing to her earlier. I would always have a hurt feeling inside whenever I see the two together, smiling and laughing."

"L-Ling…"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Riza then was proposed by Roy. I later became happy for the couple. I figured Roy was more suitable for her than I was. But when he proposed to her, she was shocked. We would have though that she would be crying in joy, but instead she looked as though she has seen a ghost. Then the next day, there was a note on her bed that said she went back to her world. No reason why she just left us or anything."

"Then what happened to Roy?" I asked.

"He became cold and distant, like he was before Riza entered our lives. Life was duller. But has time passed, Riza was just a distant memory to Roy, or so he says. But I believe that he's still aching for her. The only person who he actually loved for the first time. Things went back to the way things were now."

I felt my fingers cold. Goosebumps rose out of my skin. These people were not only mad, but also broken.

"Ling, was she the last foreigner before I came?" I asked.

"She was. Right after she was gone, there weren't anymore visitors. Too tell you the truth, she was the first foreigner to have a native fall in love with."

First, huh.

Then Ling grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously. "Ed, I have a proposition for you," he said.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Please make Roy fall in love with you!"

I punched him right in the gut.

"What did you do that for!" he cried in a high pitched tone. He was clutching his stomach and trembled.

"You are so stupid, ignorant, misunderstood, unbelievable, idiotic, dumb, pathetic, and a bastard rodent," I listed, folding my arms.

"_Jeez_ Ed, that really hurts."

"I made sure it would."

"So will you do it?"

"No."

"Why not!" he whined.

"Oh shut your trap! Like I would try to seduce that Roy dude!" I shouted.

"Man, Wrath was right, you are a shorty jerk," mumbled Ling.

Pause. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT _EVEN_ A SPECK OF SAND WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO COMPARE!"

Ling grinned. "Oh, touchy about someone's height, eh?" he taunted.

"Squinty hare, you're asking for it," I growled.

He frowned. "Hey, don't call me that! I can't help it if my eyes were born this way."

"Oh, touchy about someone's eyes, eh?" I sneered.

"Well at least I'm not short."

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU DAMNED BASTARD!"

Okay, I'm a girl; it would make sense if I was shorter than Wrath and Ling! I'm a girl! I mean, sure I'm 4'11…I'm still saying that I'm not short though! And I'm already fifteen…I-I am not SHORT!

"Hey, how old are you?" Ling suddenly asks.

"Uh, fifteen," I answered automatically.

He burst into roars of laughter. "You really are short! I would've thought that you were twelve and it would be hard for Roy to be a pedophile!" he laughed.

"T-twelve!" I shouted angrily. Ugh…that's what Greed thought!

"Ling! Did you find Ed?" shouted a familiar voice.

Wrath was there running up to us. Then he leaped in to give me a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ed! I didn't mean to upset you," he cried.

I'm melting! Damn his cuteness! Why does he have to be around my age! Why is he taller than I am!

"It's alright, Wrath," I said, awkwardly hugging him back.

"No! I was really dumb to call you ugly! I actually thought that you are pretty!"

I blushed. "N-no I'm not!" I squeaked.

"Ah, Ed's being modest. How adorable!" Ling teased.

"Oh, you shut up!" I barked.

Wrath stopped hugging me and smiled. "So, can you still come with us to the mansion?" he asked.

I hesitated. "I-I can't. There is a place that I want to get to as fast as possible."

"Like where?" Ling asked.

"The Heart Palace."

"That's where the King of Hearts lives!" he exclaimed. "Why do you want to go there?"

"It's complicated."

"Hmm, well to bad. We're going to take you to Roy anyway!" chirped Wrath. He latched his steel-like arm around mine and walked. I tried to struggle, but damn, he was strong!

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted.

"Hey Wrath, guess what!" Ling sang, definitely changing the mood against me.

"What?"

"Ed is fifteen, the same age as you!"

Wrath stopped and looked at me. Then…yes, laughed. "You're fifteen? I thought that you were at least ten!" he roared.

Ten…ten…TEN! "HOW THE HELL AM I LIKE A FUCKING TEN-YEAR-OLD!" I screamed.

"Boy, she has the mouth of a hysteric grandma though," sighed Ling.

"I wonder with she has a disorder," pondered Wrath.

"Ha! Good one!"

I groaned. Envy, Greed, even though I don't like you two…please help!

"Now, off to Roy's place!"

"I wonder if Roy would grow a fetish for little girls."

POW!


	4. Jailer

Kimbley: 19

Ran Fan: 17

* * *

"Oh crap…"

Wrath stopped, causing me to stop since I can't get out of his steel grip, and looked at Ling. Ling was frozen. "What's wrong?" Wrath asked.

"I just forgot…Roy is at a meeting," Ling sighed.

"Oh no! I forgotten about that as well!"

"What should we do?"

They looked at me. I scowled. "What are you staring at me for?" I snapped.

I hate being looked at for no reason. It irritates me. Just like when someone calls me short. And I am not short. I am normal height.

"We could, you know, let her go," Ling murmured.

Ah…

"Seriously!?" I cried.

"But what about Roy?" Wrath quickly added.

If Wrath didn't have the power to make me melt due to that cherubic face of his, I would seriously make him yelp in pain for mentioning that. I hate Wrath for being too cute. And he's at my age! How is that even possible!

Ling rubbed in chin. There was a gust of wind that blew his orange cloak flew and exposed his white tunic. The wind also blew Wrath's messy hair, causing it to mess it up even more. That damned wind even blew his hair right into my face. Damn.

"I got it!" Ling declared, smiling.

There goes freedom. There goes home…

"I'll ask Ran Fan to watch over her."

"That Dodo Bird?" Wrath asked, tilting his head. "Wasn't she off somewhere?"

"Oh…darn. I thought that…oh, never mind," Ling sighed.

Yes! Freedom!

"How about your friends?" Ling asked Wrath.

Uh oh.

"Hmm, well Pride is too busy, so is Sloth. And Greed is probably too busy thieving and raping. Lust and Gluttony might kill her without a care, and so will Envy," Wrath listed.

"Oh."

Oh my gosh. That was a close one! I would rather die here than be put up with dip wad or that stupid puss again! I have enough of those two bastards!

"But I think Kimbley could do it," Wrath chirped.

Ling shuddered. "You mean that sadistic guy who tortures his prisoners?"

"Kimbley isn't like that! Just because he is a jailer doesn't make him a meanie," Wrath defended. "And Barry's the one who's the meanie."

For a fifteen-year-old, it was kind of okay for hearing the word 'meanie' from Wrath's mouth. But either than that…

"Well, okay then. I guess we have ourselves a babysitter for Ed," Ling said.

"BABYSITTER! WHAT AM I? FOUR!?"

"Well you sure act like one," Ling remarked joyfully.

"You are such a damned squinty eyed hare!"

Ling flinched, frowning. "Hey! Don't look down at me just because of my eyes! I can't help it if I was born this way," he remarked.

I smirked. "Ooh, someone is a bit sensitive, huh?" I sneered, hoping to hit a weak point.

"At least I'm not short."

"I'M NOT SHORT! DAMMIT!"

Then Wrath started towing me. "Let me go Wrath!" I growled.

"Can't do that," Wrath shortly replied.

"And why the hell not!? Is it because I need to wait to meet that Roy!?"

"Yup."

"You guys are seriously fucked up."

"Nah, we are just sometimes sadistic," Ling chirped.

And when we got there…I was surprised how this prison place would look so much like my imaginary one. It had thunderbolts, dark clouds, and a bad atmosphere around it. How did it suddenly get all dull and gloomy here and happy and clear blue skyed at where Ling and Wrath was going about before?

Inside is really huge and open spaced. I think we were at some entrance or main hall because all I can see is weird portraits of old guys. It was hollow too. I can even hear my thoughts echo.

"I hate rodents," I muttered.

"That hurts, you know," Ling chuckled.

"Good."

"Well, Kimbley said that he would look after Ed," Wrath said when he came back from the shadows, or halls. This place is strangely dim.

"I don't need looking after," I snapped angrily.

"Doubt it," Ling snorted.

I glared at him and turned my head away. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I am so untrustworthy that not only you hired a freaking babysitter, BUT YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR!"

I struggled; but that just made the ropes dig into my skin more. I threw a menacing glare at the two.

"Well sorry, but we know that once we leave, you would try to find a way out," Ling said, tilting his head to the side, as if he was trying to give away an excuse to be innocent.

"I hate you fucking rodents!"

Wrath and Ling were walking away towards the exit, their figures nearly vanishing from the open doors that created a bright light. It was so dim here that I even had to squint from the brightness.

"Bye, bye!" Wrath called.

Then the last thing I heard was the door shutting, making a long echo throughout the empty building. Seriously, if this is a prison, where are the screams and wails? I thought that this Kimbley person was supposed to torture his prisoners or something, from what I heard from Ling.

And what about that Barry the Cutter, or Chopper…Well, wouldn't there be loud echoes of crying as he chops of a limb? Man! I'm so confused! And partially scared too.

…

I would never admit that to those rodents. Even those Deadly Sins either.

"Oh, you must be that chick Wrath was talking about," chuckled a voice.

A guy likely to be in his early twenties or late teens, whatever, was walking towards my way. He had dark hair that was pulled into a mid-high ponytail; similar to Ling's except this guy didn't have any bangs covering part of his face.

He wore a white button up shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a shimmering bracelet. If he had his back turned, I would might mistake him for the squinty hare. But in front, his face was European, though the complexion is really pale.

"So, I take it that you're Ed?" he questioned.

I frowned. "Is there anyone else here?" I snapped. I'm not in the mood to talk with some stranger. I mean, you too would get irritated and grumpy when being kidnapped by rodents, who are supposedly humans, tied to a chair, and left because you are going to be taken after by some jailer who is going to act like the babysitter. Yes. Horrible.

I felt his eyes staring on my body. "But aren't you a girl?"

"My name is Ed, okay? _I am_ a girl," I growled through gritted teeth.

He tapped his chin. He held an amused grin. "Let me guess, your dad wanted to have a son but Mom gave birth to a girl, so he named you Ed in case if you might turn out to be a tomboy," he said. "I think your dad had a good plan."

"Okay, you know what, dunderhead?" I barked. "My jackassed geezer just calls me Ed for no apparent reason. My real name isn't Ed at all." Then I paused. "Did you just say that I act like a guy!?"

"Hmm, well your voice is definitely feminine, but your personality is rather brash."

"Before you could go into more detail, are you Kimbley?" Hoping that the conversation would change because talking about whether I was a guy, just because of my blasted name, was completely pointless and stupid.

"Yeah, I am. Kimbley the Jailer, nice to meet you," he said, smiling slyly.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, I have a question for you. Why are you tied to a chair?"

"Because these two retarded rodents that I met earlier, who are even more stupid than the usual stupidity, have tied me up because they thought I would run away," I grumbled.

"Run away? You mean this place?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh, want me to untie you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, I just want to remain tied up and struggle till my skin bleeds. OF COURSE UNTIE ME!"

"Sheesh, I had no idea I would be babysitting a sarcastic brat."

"This is not babysitting, ass. This is completely an ingenious way of being locked up. And I'm not a brat," I snarled.

Kimbley walked over to the back of the chair and bent down. I heard his fingers working their way through the rope. I saw from the corners of my eyes that he just rolled his eyes. Yes. This ass rolled his eyes at me. Before I could retort why, he asked, "So, how is this ingenious?"

"Well, first off, I'm in this creepy place. I mean, seriously, it's so empty that I could even hear your breathing echoing. Two, this place is where this so called Barry the Chopper, that I heard of about. Isn't he the one who cuts people or what?"

"Barry's the executor. And he does cut people."

Goosebumps submerged from my skin. "Uh, okay," I murmured. Hopefully I won't have to meet him.

"And three?"

"What? Oh yeah. Three, I'm going to be stuck in this place, for…oh, I don't know, a while," I grumbled.

The ropes that clung tightly around my body began to loosen. I pulled my arms free, causing the ropes to fall to the ground. Deep red marks were embedded into my skin. I sighed and stood up. I haven't realized that Kimbley was towering over me.

I jumped back in surprise. "Dude, what the hell! You scared me," I retorted loudly.

"Wow, I have never expected this," he commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're an eight-year-old?"

Twelve…ten…AND NOW EIGHT!? How in the world did we get from twelve and minus four years! And how in the world does my age, WHICH IS FIFTEEN, relate to the years of eight! That's like, a whole seven years away! ARGH.

"I. Am. Not. EIGHT! I'M FIFTEEN! FIFTEEN! FIFTEEN! FIFTEEN! _FIFTEEN_!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to holler in my ear," growled Kimbley. He was frowning.

I frowned back. "Get glasses, loser. How the hell would you confuse me as an eight-year-old?"

"Well, when you were sitting, I thought that you were at least a teen, but then I found that you were pretty short."

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SIZED BEAN THAT WOULD BE FORGOTTEN INSTANTLY BECAUSE IT WAS TOO HARD FOR IT TO BE EVEN NOTICED!?"

Kimbley studied my reddened face. "If I say that it was you, would you rant some more?"

I panted heavily. I couldn't talk right now because I was out of breath, but I just nodded tiredly.

"Okay then, I'm calling you all that."

I waved my hand lazily and it quickly fell down, dangling. Must be the lack of energy. "Momemb," I slurred.

"What?"

"Hutthehellup," I slurred more.

"What?"

I groaned loudly. "I'm telling you to shut the hell up!" I shouted, angrily waving my arms in the air.

"You can't say that to me. You don't have the authority to," he nonchalantly said, with no expression on his face.

I shot him a glare. "And why the hell not?" I demanded.

"Because I can send you to prison and torture you."

Ling was right, this guy is a sadist! And just one look of that evil smirk could tell it all! I automatically took a small step back. "I would kick your ass first before you take one step towards me."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything. Then Wrath would get upset with me," Kimbley said, with an amused grin.

I still kept a watchful glare at him. As he started to walk, he waved his hand towards me, gesturing to follow him. I hesitated. Should I follow him? He might do what he just said, even though he was probably joking. Then Kimbley was fading, venturing deeper into the black halls. Argh, it would be too troublesome if I remain here. I ran after him.

The hallway was too dark to see the surroundings. I could only see the boldness of Kimbley's white shirt. It just stood out of under this dark interior. I grabbed a fistful of the apron that I wore.

"Where are you leading me to?" I asked.

"To the front office. Better than the entrance, I tell you that."

He continued to walk forward. I heard the clicking of his shoes, along with mine. Behind, I was able to see that Kimbley's back was rather broad for having such a lean body. He was about the same height as Greed. Ling was a little shorter, and Wrath was a little shorter after Ling. How tall was Envy? He was probably as tall as Ling, or maybe few centimeters shorter than he was.

"So," Kimbley started, "why are you here for?"

"Wrath didn't give you the reason why?"

"Nope. He just came up to me, asked if I could watch over a kid named Ed, then walked off before I could give my answer."

A kid?

"So? Why you here?" Kimbley turned his head to my direction.

"The rodents took me here because they wanted me to wait for this Roy guy," I grumbled.

"Rodents? You mean Wrath and Ling?"

"Yeah. Wrath's a mouse and Ling's a hare, or rabbit. Hares are like rabbits, aren't they?"

"No, they're different."

"That's what I thought," I sighed.

"Did you say that you were sent here to wait for Roy? The Mad Hatter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

After walking for a couple minutes, there was a stunning light that grew on the end of this hallway. It grew even bigger and bigger each time we took a step. Once we walked into the light, I squinted do I could slowly accustom to the blinding light. Once my eyes adjusted to it, I found myself in an office.

The office was like any other police office. There was the desk, the key holder hanging over the desk with keys, paper and pens scattered on the desk, and the walls were painted a dull white. There was a lamp stand where there was a lit candle instead of an actual lamp.

"Welcome to my office," Kimbley said, not as welcoming as he said it.

"How nice," I mumbled.

"All right, don't make yourself too homey. I don't want to clean up the mess after you." Kimbley took down a coat from the coat racket that stood by the door. "Just stay here until come back. I need to go back to work."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked.

"A while. Oh, and see that phone over there?" He pointed to an old fashion phone that hung on the wall. Was this the 1900's or something?

I raised one eyebrow. "What about it?"

"When it rings, don't answer it."

"Why?"

He slid on the coat. "Just don't. Don't go anywhere, don't mess around, and just act like a good girl."

"You don't need to act as if I'm five," I snorted.

He grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll be off." Then he opened the door that was opposite from the door that we entered, then disappeared.

I looked around. "What am I supposed to do in here then?" I grumbled out loud.

"You can talk to me."

I screamed. I staggered and fell on my bottom. I heard laughter. A white grin became visible, then slowly a body began to form.

"Envy?" I shouted.

"The one and only," he said, swishing his tail. He was sitting on the desk.

I closed my dropped mouth and glared at the puss. "What are you doing here!"

"I saw Wrath and that March Hare drag you here, so I was curious and followed you."

How was he able to follow me? How come no one saw him? Then I groaned out loud. Of course, in the book Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat was able to turn itself invisible. Envy said that he was that purple cat so he has the same abilities. Duh!

"So, you're waiting for the Mad Hatter. Why?" Envy asked.

I turned my head away from him. "None of your business."

"Tell me and I just might break you free from here."

Tempting. "The damned rodents want me to meet him. I don't know why. I think Ling said something about making him happy or something," I muttered. "Now let me out of this place."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"Eh…nothing much."

I frowned. "Were you thinking something perverted?"

"No." The tip of his tail rocked back and forth. "Just something not as boring as that."

"Whatever. Just help me get out of here."

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes. Is he toying with me? "So that I can go find the King of Hearts and go back home, that's why," I snapped.

He smirked. "But why the rush? Why not stay here?"

"Why this. Why that. Oh just shut up and help me like you promised!"

"Promise? What promise?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Have I forgotten that the Cheshire Cat was someone who you don't really want to make conversations with because it always makes you so pissed off at the end? "Okay, you know what? Never mind. I'll get out on my own."

I walked over to the door that I came in and grabbed the handle. Suddenly, it became transparent and disappeared, leaving me nothing to hold onto. My eyes widened from this. Then I heard Envy chuckle. I turned to see his wicked grin plastered on that pale face.

"The Jailer of Wonderland knows that you will attempt to break out of here, so he cast a spell to keep you here," he said. "Until Wrathy and Lingy could come and pick you up."

"You must be kidding!" I cried. "Then how am I ever going to get back home!"

"Hmm, who knows."

I scowled at the cat. "I hate this place."

"This prison? Yeah. It gives me the creeps."

I didn't say anymore. I wasn't referring to this jail, I was referring to this world, Wonderland. I hate it. The people here are so crazy and mad, they're all maniacs. And the magic here, what's with that? I'm pretty sure that the other Wonderland wasn't as bad as it is here.

Why am I even here in the first place? I thought I was suppose to go to hell when I died. But somehow, I ended up here. Wait, don't tell me that this whole thing is actually a dream. Maybe I never died and just fell into a coma. But I experienced Al's death. That fatal day when he was screeching out my name and pushed me out of harm's way.

The day when Al saved my life.

It looked too real to be some dream. I even felt pain and suffering from that event. I even feel pain in this Wonderland. What's my purpose here?

"I got to get out of here," I whispered.

I ran to the door that Kimbley walked out. I grabbed the handle, still firm in my grip and not vanishing.

"Think about this, shrimp," Envy called over. "If you enter through that door, you will be also entering trouble. Are you sure you're willing to risk going through that?"

"Don't call me shrimp," I snapped. I turned my head to Envy. He was gone. Probably turned himself invisible so that he wouldn't have to bear with my rants?

I sighed and pulled on the handle. "I'm doing this so that I can go back to my home," I mumbled. "And so I can see my brother again."

The door swung open. I ran into the darkness.

* * *

When I now think about it, I'm expecting to meet the Mad Hatter and those other fairy tale people. I never expected all this bloody murder and tragedy occurring here. But doesn't this all fit too well with someone like me? Someone who have her brother risk his life to save me? I guess I have to bear with this. So much for fantasizing my knight in shining armor. So much for wishing a future.


	5. Chimeras

I shuddered. I felt the vibrations of my footsteps run through my feet every time I take a step. It was so dark; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. It was so quiet that my heartbeat was audible. This felt like hell. I bit my bottom lip to restrain from crying.

Why would I cry? Because there wasn't any light that my eyes could focus on? It was so dark that I had a feeling that the devil would reach out and grab me. I felt frightened. I felt that I needed to stop my heartbeats so that the quietness could be sustained.

What's with me? Have I become another person because there is nobody here except for me? Is it because I am now able to be someone else when no one is looking?

I whimpered.

I rubbed my arms to create warmth, even though it wasn't cold here. I cannot believe that I'm saying this, but I miss Envy. I miss Wrath, Ling, Kimbley, and even that perverted Greed. I miss having people surround me and tease me.

I miss having the comfort and laughter in the air.

I had no idea that the darkness like hell could make you confess these things. I'm breaking without the light. I need the light for my eyes to focus onto. How long is this? Should I run again to speed up the time? How long do I have to go through this absolute torture?

"Al," I sobbed. "Al."

I collapsed.

The floor underneath me was cold. I began to shiver. Vibrations hit the floor. It was calm yet strong. I curled into a ball and relaxed. If the darkness were to consume me, then just let them be. I have enough of this awful life.

Silence drawled over the darkness. I forced my breathing to become softer so that it would be impossible for anyone to hear me, even though there is probably no one here. I inwardly sobbed for a short period of time, but it felt as if it took a century.

"Is she dead?"

I froze.

Another voice sighed. "What a shame. I had no idea that Kimbley was taking in a girl prisoner," added another deep, growling voice.

"Nah, she's not a prisoner. I overheard that Kimbley had to look after her, or something like that."

The rough edges of their voice sounded similar to beasts. I tried my best to remain still, but fear overtook me. The majority of me wanted to scream and dash out. My legs were twitching to get up and just run as fast as possible, only to get away from these unknown beings.

"Oh wait! She's alive! She's alive!"

I gasped as my eyes widened. I screamed and stumbled to my feet. There wasn't any light for my eyes to locate where I was going, so I crashed into a wall.

"Easy there! We won't hurt you," a gruff voice exclaimed.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

I slid down the wall and grabbed my knees, tucking them nearer to my body. I could sense their presence somewhere close to me, but I couldn't detect where. I knew that they stood a distance from me as well due t the volume of their voices.

"Arg, should we tell her?" asked one voice, sounding greasiest out of all of them.

"She's the one who demanded us to tell her," sighed one. "Alright, but first, we would like to know why are you here in the Halls of Hell."

I sniffled. "H-Halls of Hell?" I repeated in a whimpering tone.

"Oh good lad, she doesn't know what the Halls of Hell is!?"

"Shush 45! Now look here, you're not supposed to be here. Do you want me to take you back to the office?"

Who cares who they are? Who cares that they might even be ugly monsters? If it means to go back, to get away from this horrifying place, then I'm totally saying yes!

But…

But what about home? How am I supposed to get away from this place? If I go back to the office, that means that I'll be locked inside until squinty hare and dormouse could come and get me, which might probably take a long time.

Would I give up this opportunity to see my friends and even that geezer? Will I even get the chance to see Al even though he died already? Will this all be a dream when I go back home? Is everyone waiting for me?

Al, Winry, Pinako, dad…

"No!" I shouted. "I can't go back! I need to get out of this prison and get to the king."

I heard the shuffling of the beings feet, as if they were taking a hesitant step back.

"32, this girl is rather odd," mumbled a voice.

"I know, and look, she's not crying anymore. Has the darkness no longer afflict her?"

"Is she even human?"

I bit my bottom lip as I attempted to stand up on my two numb feet. The fear had shook my body tremendously that I found my body to be weaken. I couldn't even clench my own fist tightly because the fingers were shaken up too much.

"H-hey, child, are you a Deadly Sin?" asked one.

"N-no," I replied. I closed my eyes. Rather than feeling the weight of the darkness putting pressure on my naked eye, it felt more reassuring that I had my eyelids close over them. It felt better than going about like a blind man.

"Did you hear that!? She's not a Deadly Sin!" gasped a voice.

"How is that possible? Look! She even has the energy to stand up. C-could it be that she's a foreigner?"

"W-who a-are you!" I demanded.

I took a steady breath as the beings took the time to whisper to each other. Then finally, one answered. One that I have not heard before. The voice sounded rather young and high pitched, though had the same greasy and rough tone.

"Chimeras," it bluntly said.

"67! You idiot!"

Did they go by numbers? Didn't they have names? And did that one, 67 I think, said that they were chimeras? It can't mean that they were those creatures from mythology about beasts with different combination of animals. Could it?

"What do you mean by chimeras?" I asked.

"W-what? You're not scared, child?"

I was surprised myself. I no longer was weeping about how badly the darkness was. True, I still longed for the idiotic guys around me to be my comfort, but I no longer feel the need to suffocate myself because I was scared. To be honest, I'm feeling quite comfortable with the pitch-black room.

"We chimeras are monsters that dwell in the Halls of Hell. How is it that you have not heard of us?"

"Because I'm a foreigner," I replied.

"A foreigner! And after all these years!" cried one.

"What a surprise!"

"That explains everything!"

"What's a foreigner?" asked the same young voice.

I heard a shift. Fur rubbing against fur. "Foreigners are those who don't come from Wonderland, but from another world, 67," answered one. This voice sounded motherly for a horrid voice.

"Another world? How is that possible, Momma?"

As the mother answered the youth's question, I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you call yourselves monsters?"

There was a pause of silence. "Child," one sighed, "if we are seen by light, we appear as hideous creatures. The ones who aren't as monstrous as we are have banished us away so that we won't disgust them."

I felt a chill of Goosebumps rising my arms. "Banish?" I stuttered.

"Yes. If it weren't for Kimbley, Wonderland's Jailer, we would have died long ago. We live in the Halls of Hell, picking up any runaway who enters the hallways here. It is like a trade, as we live here, we work for him."

"Y-you're happy with that?" I breathed.

I pictured the beings looking at each other and smiles on their faces. "Happy? Never in our life times have anyone accepted us and put aside out appearances. This job isn't even worth on how much gratitude we have for Kimbley."

I thought that Kimbley was an ass. He seemed so sadistic and sarcastic. Who would've guess that he had a good side? Maybe that's why he's a good friend with Wrath?

"But," I began, "how are you able to see under this darkness? And why is this called the Halls of Hell?"

"We just have something in our blood that makes our eyes adjust to the darkness. And even though there isn't any light to look after, our eyes create the light inside."

"This is also called the Halls of Hell because it is as dark as the hellest of all hell," retorted a friendly voice.

"I do believe that there is only one hell, 12," snorted another.

"Now, now, boys. Not at the moment, we have a child in our presence."

"Um, so can you lead me out of this place?" I asked.

"Lead you? How can we when you can't even see?"

"Perhaps we can carry her."

"And let our claws damage a fragile being like her? Are you mad, 32?"

"Eh, I suppose that was a bit idiotic."

"Then what?"

I rubbed my arm. "I can hold onto your, uh, fur as you walk," I said.

"What a brilliant child!"

All the chimeras were taking a while about who should allow me to grab onto. Finally, a chimera called 12 offered. I grabbed a tuff of its fur. It felt all grizzled and thick between my fingers. It was somewhat greasy too. I held in my disgust and breathed out.

I sensed 12's presence to be rather huge. I pictured he was as big as an elephant. For such ugly monsters, they were all kind. They're probably the nicest ones that I met ever since I came to Wonderland. I wonder if there would be more people as nice as these guys.

12's strong movements nearly caused me to fall onto it. "Oops, sorry child," it said.

"That's alright," I mumbled. "So, how long have you been here?"

"All our lives. It must've been years since Kimbley took us in."

Then a thought came to my mind. "Can Kimbley see under this darkness as well?"

"Why yes. After all, he was the one who created this place."

Really…

"Oh look, there's 78 and 11. Hey, you guys!" one voice, 32, called. I heard stomping from a distance. "Eh? Why are they running away?"

"Maybe it's because we have a foreigner with us," 12 said.

"Momma, where is Pappa?" 67 questioned.

"Probably doing a round check," the motherly voice said.

I clung onto 12's fur even more securely. "How many of you are here?" I hesitantly asked.

"Thousands. But right now, there are only ten of us with you," 12 answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it looks like they don't like it that you're here with us."

"W-why?"

"Because they're afraid that you might scream with horror once you come to see what we look like," it deadpanned.

I bit my lower lip. "But this place has no light, right?"

"True. But once we exit here, there will be light. And you will see what we look like."

"Oh…"

Even not walking close to a while, my legs began to tire out. It amazes me how powerful the darkness was. 12 and 32 talk me that the darkness also held some weight that pressed down on my body. This blackness has the ability to tire out any runaway prisoner and cause them to faint.

Even though it didn't cause me to pass out, the darkness caused the weight to put pressure on me. It felt as if I was walking with heavy weights latched on my legs and arms. It sort of helped that I had 12's fur to help me drag across the floor. 12 didn't mind, he said that I weighed nothing at all, which somewhat astonished me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying not to sound like a whining child.

"Almost."

Then 12 stopped, causing me to crash into his furry body. "Ugh, what is it?" I groaned.

"Child, open your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"W-wait, hold on. Not yet. We must move so that you won't be able to see us."

I felt 12's fur escape from my grasp. I also heard the moving bodies of the chimeras. Were they creating a path for me?

"Child open your eyes."

I obeyed. My eyes widened. I could see light! It was small, but I could still see it!

"Young one, no matter what, you must not look back. You must only look straight ahead. If you don't, you will forever be trapped," a voice said.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you all."

"No child, thank you. Now run!"

I did so. I run towards the light. I didn't care if the weight of the darkness had gotten heavier, my lust for the light and warmth was severely strong. I wanted to be in the light. I continued to run for the light.

"No! Ed! Stop! It's a trap!"

Huh? Kimbley's voice?

I felt a hand grasp onto my shoulder. Unconsciously, I turned my head. Even in the dim light, I saw Kimbley looked at me with an expression full of panic and worry. I stopped. I didn't stop willingly, I just couldn't move anymore. It was as if my feet were stuck in dry cement, and I knew that Kimbley was the one who done this. He can do magic after all.

"What-what are you doing!? Let me go!" I screamed angrily at him.

He grabbed both of my shoulders and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "You talked to those chimeras, didn't you?"

"What's you prob-"

"Well!?"

I cringed from the strong bitterness in his tone. "I-I did. So? What of it?" I shouted back.

"Don't you know what happens when you talk to a chimera!?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Chimeras will trick you into thinking that they are pitiful and kind creatures. They aren't only hideous, but devilish as well."

I blinked.

He pointed to the light. "You see that? They tricked you into thinking that it's real. It's just an illusion. They're just toying with you. You're being tricked!"

"But…but that can't be!"

"Don't you see? Just not real!"

"How can you say that! Weren't you the one who offered a home to them?" I screamed at him. I tried to struggle, but his grip was firmly latched onto my shoulders. "Let go of me!"

"Kimbley, having trouble dealing with the little foreigner?" taunted a greasy voice. A chimera.

He blinked, eyes widening. "Ed, you're a foreigner?" he whispered.

"So what if I am!" I snapped.

"T-that…that explains everything. About how you didn't faint. About how the chimeras' weren't able to suffocate you."

"What are you talking about? Isn't it the darkness of this place?"

"What are you saying child?" mused a familiar voice.

"12?" I called. "12, is that you?"

"Tut, tut, tut. It's always so easy alluring you pathetic creatures into thinking that we're nothing but pitiful beings, but the only pitiful one is you."

Cackling laughter filled the hallway, echoing. I shivered from the horrible noise. I felt the warmth of Kimbley's hands. "Now do you see, Ed?"

"I…" I trailed. It hurt so much. And to think that these chimeras were the only ones here who I could relate to. Who I could think of as my friends.

"You did this much trouble to get out of this prison, huh shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp," I sniffled, rubbing my eyes.

I heard his teasing chuckle. "Come on, I'll lead you the way."

My legs felt light. I felt the comfortable grip of Kimbley's large hand.

Then, even with blurry eyes from my tears, I saw something on top of Kimbley's head. They…they look like rabbit ears. No…they were hare ears. I thought before that Kimbley and Ling looked somewhat alike, mainly because of their hair. But now that I think about it, Kimbley had a different tone pitch and face.

Another figure appeared by us. "So, got your midget, huh?" said a familiar voice.

"I'm so not hiring you as a babysitter anymore," grumbled Kimbley.

My eyes widened. Kimbley…that guy who called me a midget was Kimbley. So that means the one who rescued me was…

"Ed, I'm sorry." He looked down at me and gave an apologetic smile.

…Ling?

Looking back now, I first thought I wanted to have a dream that every girl wanted to have. Yes, even though I'm my brash tomboyish self (admitting it is quite difficult), I still fantasize like a girly girl. I dreamt that I would be whisked away by my knight in shining armor. Heh, who would've guessed that knight would be squinty hare?

I buried my head into Ling's cloak and murmured, "Thank you…"

"No prob, shrimp. Just don't worry me like that next time."


	6. Duchess

"I thought that you already knew that I was a foreigner," I said.

"I wasn't quite convinced," Ling admitted. He scratched the back of his head, almost in a guilty way.

I tugged the blanket around me tighter as I rubbed my arms to create a friction of warmth. Strangely, I have been feeling cold ever since I walked out of the Halls of Hell. Was it because I felt a shivering pang of pain when I witnessed that my newly created friends, chimeras, were toying with me? That they weren't my friends at all?

"But now I know that you truly are…a foreigner," Ling said. A weary smile cracked out of his face.

Kimbley let out a long whistle, then grinned. "After all these years, a foreigner finally came to Wonderland," he said, then added, "And Ed's a bipolar."

I sputtered. "What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"Well, at first you acted all brash and tough, but now you're being wussy and girly," Kimbley laughed. Ling snickered, then joined him.

I pulled down my bangs in frustration and shot a glare at the two older males. I brought my knees up so that I was all the way on the couch. It wasn't my fault that I cried in the Halls of Hell! I…I was…I was being emotional that time! It's impossible to hold it in when being surrounded by such darkness.

"Well you would cry too when you're walking around in some place you have no idea you're in! Especially when there is no light and all these bad thoughts come up to air your head up," I snapped.

"Yeah, I've experienced that too after I made this place. I had no idea where I was going, until I remembered that I had some magic spells in my head," Kimbley said, tapping his noggin.

"You get lost in one of your own creations? That's pretty _wussy_," I sneered.

"Says the brash midget who showed her true colors."

"I'M NOT A—"

"Okay, okay! We get that you're not a midget! Now pipe down, I already had a headache from that place already," Ling said, rubbing his temple.

I huffed, scowling in another direction. From the corner of my eye, Kimbley was grinning, then chuckled to himself. I really am sure that Kimbley's not someone who I would call as a friend. Squinty hare's ditto on that. Well…I just owe him for helping me out in the Halls of Hell.

"So, where's my buddy, Wrath?" Kimbley said.

"He's coming. He had to run an errand for me," Ling replied.

"And you're here, why?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I felt that you were into trouble so I came back just to check you up. I guess my senses were right."

"Damned hare," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately, due to squinty hare's rodent ears, he easily heard me. "You should be grateful that I came," he retorted, smirking.

"Hmmph," I snorted. "Anyway, how were you immune to the hallways?"

"Kimbley placed a spell on me so that I wouldn't be affected by the darkness."

"Wish I'd seen you cry like a moron."

"Look who's talking."

I yawned, ignoring Ling's comment. I burying my head between my knees and sighed. The energy in my body was drained when I stepped out of the hallways. Well, I was exhausted in the Halls of Hell as well.

"You should go to sleep. You look like you could pass out any second," Kimbley advised me.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Ha. Even at the verge of fainting, she still has enough energy to comment back," Kimbley snorted with humor.

I began to fall asleep, unable to hear whoever would be to talk next.

—

When I woke up, I found my head comfortably positioned underneath something soft. It was a matter of time when I discovered my head was nuzzling on Wrath's shoulder. I nearly shrieked in surprise, luckily kept my big mouth shut—if I did shriek, then Wrath would've woke up.

His wild black hair was flowing out in every position, with his mouse ears gently twitching. He was breathing softly, which kept me attentive of his sleeping face. It was so…argh, we all know it. But I got to say it. He is so adorable. Wah! How the hell is this guy the same age as I am and be that cute? Grr. Damned cherubic faces.

I rubbed my face, finding it twitching with jealousy. I would've said that I would be envying him, but then I would be comparing myself to that puss. Damned cats.

Speaking of puss, where the hell is he? He was here before I had entered the Halls of Hell. Shit, he didn't even stop me back then. The next time I come across the bastard, I'm gonna give him a kick in the ass that he'll never forget! He'll be screeching in pain once I'm finished with him!

I nearly stumbled out of the couch, almost making a ruckus. Once I was able to slide out of the couch, I felt an unpleasant coldness to the air.

"Can't sleep?"

Kimbley was sitting in front of his desk. He wore rectangular spectacles that were seated on the bridge of his nose. I sighed and slightly yawned.

"I just woke up," I slurred.

"Ah."

I looked around the dark room. The only thing bright was the candlewick sitting on Kimbley's desk.

"Man, is it that late already?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Is it nighttime?"

Kimbley continued to eye me oddly. "Nighttime? I really don't understand you foreigners. What do you mean by 'nighttime'?"

I huffed, running my fingers through my knotted hair. "Did the sky turn dark?" I said slowly, irritably.

"The sky…turn dark? What sort of world do you live in, shrimp?" Kimbley leaned back in his chair, his spectacles slightly sliding down his nose.

"The same I would like to ask you, jailer," I grumbled. "Did you call me a shrimp?"

"No."

I rubbed my temple and scowled. "Thought you did."

"Must be the sleep getting through your head."

"Yeah. Anyway, I assume the sky did not turn dark."

"That doesn't happen in Wonderland."

Then what does? Sheesh. "So it's day all the time?" I asked.

"Yep," Kimbley chirped.

"If it's day, then why's the room so dark here?"

"The chimeras are shifting, that's why."

I flinched. Chimeras. They still hit a sensitive spot on me, but I'll manage to forget about them as time continues to pass by. Or when I get out of this Wonderland.

"The chimeras are shifting? What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that they are releasing the extra darkness they obtained from being inside the Halls of Hell too long. It makes them feel like dead weight and it irritates them," he explained. "The darkness is going out the Halls, mixing with the air surrounding us, and layering the outer part of the prison. Just for a little while."

I remembered when I was walking around the Halls, I felt incredibly heavy. But how can you shake off darkness? Does it cling on you? And how? is the darkness actually some living creature that I wasn't even aware of? I wanted to ask these questions to Kimbley, but just before I could the door creaked open.

"Ed, wake Wrath up. We have to get going," Ling said. Ling was standing there in his new attire. He wore a black tunic with red cubic boardings decorating it. He wore white pants and black slippers. If it weren't for the dumb hare ears, he would've looked like some martial artist.

"Had a robe change?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Had too. The Halls of Hell's monsters thrashed my clothes," Ling sighed.

When did the chimeras thrash his clothes? I shrugged and shook Wrath. He stirred and later opened his eyelids. He sat up and yawned.

"Is it time to go?" Wrath mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah," Ling said. "Come on, you can eat afterwards. We have to get going."

Wrath tiredly nodded and turned towards Kimbley. "Later Kim," Wrath said.

"Bye Wrath. Make sure you don't send me too many prisoners. I have enough of that."

Wrath just snorted.

"Bye Ed. You should come visit me sometime," Kimbley said, smiling.

I scrunched up my nose. "I'll think about it," I muttered.

He chuckled lightly.

I followed Wrath out the door, feeling more darkness against my skin. It felt much colder, though there were a dim amount of light. I wondered how Ling and Wrath were able to tell where they were going.

"So, where are we going? I thought I had to be babysat even more by that jailer," I said.

"I just figured you would be too much to handle so from now on you're going to come with us," Ling said.

I snorted. Too much trouble. Ha. I would be much easier to handle with if you just let me free so I can go to the king and go back home.

"Hey, Ling. Are we going to the village first or to the forest?" Wrath asked.

"You and Ed go to the forest, I need to go to the village."

Wrath nodded. Then he turned to me with an excited grin plastered on his cherubic face. "We get to see my sister, Ed! I can't wait! You'll like her."

"You have a sister?" I repeated.

"Yup! She's a Sin just like me!"

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Take me with you!" I whispered to Ling.

He patted my head. "Sorry sprout, no can do."

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT CAN'T EVEN BE COMPARED TO THE SMALLEST GRAIN OF SAND IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD!?"

"That was longer than last time, wasn't it?" Wrath asked.

"I don't remember. Hey, look! Ed's face is all red!" Ling pointed my heated face and laughed.

I breathed haughtily and growled.

Once we were outside of the prison, we walked back and up to a small hill where we stood before when I first saw the prison. The rodents gave me a cloak with a hood. Wrath was wearing one as well.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the mansion. Good luck," Ling said.

"You too," Wrath replied with a grinning smile.

Thus we separated.

"Hey, Wrath. Why are we going to your sister's?" I asked him.

"I have some forms to hand to her, that's all."

What would a Sin do with forms?

We walked into a forest. I found it odd since there were random signs of different colors nailed on trees. There were even doors nailed on as well. As we walked deeper into the forest, the dirt trail was fading away and the trees were closing in. This was like some kind of vegetation park except with no sense of where the animals are hiding.

"How much further do we have to go?" I asked.

"A little more. You'll soon see a mansion in the horizon, that's where my sister lives."

"Mansion huh. She must be loaded."

"No really. She doesn't have any maids or servants like Roy. She lives all by herself."

"In a forest? But wouldn't she be lonely?"

"Nah. Sometimes we would visit her. And she likes being in the forest because of the peace and quiet."

As in 'we', I guess he was referring to the Deadly Sins. Hmm, I never took it that Sins could be related to one another. I don't know, he might be just calling her that because she's one of his kinds and there aren't really that many Sins in Wonderland. Or that she could be treating him in a much more sibling kind of way.

I never thought that a Sin could even enjoy peace and quiet, though the only Sins I known so far are puss, dip wad, and mouse boy. How is it that this Wonderland seems so small? I know four out of seven Sins here. Next, I might be meeting this Roy guy—Mad Hatter—and White Rabbit. Who knows. What I'm certain meeting is the King so that I can be taken away from this assholed place.

"Ah, there it is," Wrath said.

In the distance was a huge white house. There was a visible green vine that grew against the house. A neat row of fences surrounded the mansion. But it was difficult to see since there were several trees blocking the view. As we made our way up, Wrath suddenly picked me up and threw me on his back.

"What the hell?" I cried out of surprise.

"It takes a really long time for Sloth to get the door, for she might be on the other side of the house. We can go through the windows."

It was crazy! The guy was leaping onto a tree nearby the mansion like he was some kind of ninja. I was practically yelling during the whole thing. Damn Wrath. He seemed to have a fun time hearing my screaming, except when I pulled his mouse ears. Ha ha.

He leaped into a window that was already opened. Who in the world would leave an opened window? A Deadly Sin of course. Wrath nearly stumbled when he jumped in the building, almost causing me to topple off of him.

I slid off of him, landing on my bottom anyway. "Wrath, never do that again!" I snapped angrily at him, rubbing my bruised butt.

"If you promise not to pull on my ears," he sniffed, touching his redden ears.

I only snorted.

"Well, come on! Sloth doesn't know that I'm here and brought you along. Oh, and she made strawberry short cake," Wrath said happily, totally forgetting about his ears and my temper now.

Inwardly, I growled and cursed my head off. Okay, I don't really care about Wrath's cuteness. So what if it's a powerful weapon?

I dragged my feet and followed Wrath out the door of the bedroom. A guestroom, I might add. As we walked down the hallways, I immediately began to feel tired. Damn. This house if freaking big! Just how long does the hallways go and go? Sheesh.

"Oh my, Wrath?" called a feminine high voice.

I looked back seeing a woman. This woman literally shocked me because she looks incredibly like Mom! Except her skin is much paler and she looks younger. Plus her hair is a bit darker too. I shook away the memories of Mom that were starting to seep into my mind. It was bad enough that I was stuck in Wonderland. I think having thoughts about Mom would just cause me more trouble.

"Sister!" Wrath cheered. He ran up to her, giving her a hug, his arms wrapping around her waist.

The woman dressed in a dark blue dress. She wore her hair that was slung over her shoulder with a ribbon and had a graceful aura. Mom never had that sort of atmosphere around her. She was always filled with a comforting and homey feeling. This woman was filled with grace and refinement. Ugh.

"My, the Dormouse has returned to me," she said. Her elegant hand patted Wrath's wild mane.

Her gaze raised so that she looked at me. I urked.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Ed. And yes, she is a girl," Wrath chirped.

Damned rodent.

"Well, what a lovely young woman you have brought. Is she a friend of yours?"

"A prisoner," Wrath chirped.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Ah."

Then Wrath let her go and retrieved something inside his cloak. Then handed her a whole packet of wrinkled papers. "Here you go. The papers that you wanted!"

"Oh, thank you, Wrath." Sloth received the papers. "How about you take your prisoner to the dining hall. I'll give you a slice of my blackberry cake."

Wrath threw his hands up in the air with glee. "Yes! Come on, Ed!"

My shoulders went slump. "Thought we were gonna eat strawberry shortcake," I muttered.

The entire house was pretty fancy. I guess it must be easier to have the building clean when there isn't anyone else living with you. But though, it was so quiet that I could even hear my breathing echo. Kind of gave me the creeps. Wrath didn't even seem to care. He was babbling about how great Sloth's cakes and cooking was. Hell, the guy could go on forever and wouldn't get tired. Wasn't he the one who can age for a Sin? I don't know.

Finally, we made it to the dining room. As expected, there was a long table, which was covered up with a white tablecloth. China was already set up. Does Sloth really don't have any maids? I never took her the type of person to do all this by herself. Hey, does she even wash the dishes herself too?

"Come on, Ed. You can sit by me," Wrath said. He was already seated and was patting the chair next to him.

Ugh, why do I feel regret?

I sat next to him. I nearly went blind by the shininess of the silverware. Sloth was surely rich.

"I hope you would enjoy the cake. I made some changes. You know, to play with the flavors." Sloth was coming with a tray full of cake slices. She placed a plate in front of Wrath and me. The cake looked delicious, I admit. There was a blackberry placed at the top of the little rose frosting.

"It's great!" Wrath exclaimed. He was chomping down the slice. Frosting was on his cheeks. A perfect example of a messy eater.

I sighed and picked up the fork. I dug into the cake and took a bite. It was good, sweet and soft. But for Wrath, it seems he's exaggerating too much. Every time he takes a bite looks as though he's being blessed with millions of gold pieces. Or that he never tasted anything sweet before. But hey, the Dormouse in the book should've already eaten sweet junk already. Or was it coffee because he lacked sleep?

Hmm, compared Wrath and the Dormouse in the book, Wrath is like a small container filled with blasting energy. As for the actual mouse, there's hardly any energy in him. So weird. Two totally opposite beings yet they were suppose to be the same thing. Ling seems to be different from the actual March Hare. He's not all that crazy. And his description from the Mad Hatter here, he sounds like some sort of player.

The Cheshire Cat—Envy, they seem similar. Both are assholes. Were there even chimeras, a thief, and a jailer in the book? If this is suppose to be Wonderland, then someone did a huge job of mixing everything up.

"How is it?" Sloth asked, looking directly at me.

"Uh, it's great," I replied.

She smiled. "I'm glad. The only one who eats my cakes is Wrath."

Huh.

So far, there's Wrath, Sloth, Greed, and Envy. Next, the only other sins I know after reading some dumb book are Lust, Gluttony, and...ugh, oh yeah, Pride. What a joy. What I really don't get is why are they named after sins? Why are they called as Deadly Sins anyway? I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Then again, I might get my head chopped off.

"Hey, let's go see Sloth's garden, Ed! It's really awesome!" Wrath said.

I blinked. We're staying here longer?


	7. Transportation Doors

We walked into the garden after opening the small wooden gate. There was an aroma of flowers. Butterflies were fluttering about and landing on the flowers, which happened to be arranged everywhere. It was pretty.

"This is Sloth's garden. Awesome, isn't it?" Wrath said. He was laughing and running around like a little kid.

I walked deeper into the garden. Okay, Sins can do gardening as well? What more do they do?

"Ed, would you like to look around more? I'll bring tea," Sloth said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thank you," I murmured.

As Sloth walked away, Wrath chased after her. Even not staying here for a long time, I could see that it was obvious that Wrath truly loved Sloth. He would always be cheery around her, smiling, laughing, and hugging. So much for being at my age. Hell, the guy acted like a ten-year-old. Ha, and he thought that I was ten.

I snorted at the thought. Stupid, I look nothing like a ten-year-old kid. I continued to walk around the garden. I eyed the flowers. They were all brightly colored. Sloth even had vines, bushes, and trees here. I wonder why she chose to live like this. I thought Deadly Sins were all serial killers. But then again, her name means lazy after all. Sloth must take the interest in living a peaceful and carefree life.

But then again…Wrath doesn't seem so wrathful. Argh, this is weird. Envy doesn't seem envious at all. But Greed does act greedy, and a flipping pervert.

"Thinking too hard would make creases on your forehead," called a voice.

Wha? Oh my gosh!

I toppled onto my bottom, then whipping my head to look up. Envy was lying on a tree branch, purring in amusement.

"E-Envy?" I sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, but woken up from Wrath's annoying screaming."

He gave a yawn and waved his tail. I narrowed my eyes. "In Sloth's garden?"

"She lets me since we're Sins."

I grumbled.

"Hmm, what are you doing here, shrimp?" Envy said.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"I thought you were suppose to be wandering around in the Halls of Hell. How'd you live?"

"That's none of your business, puss!" I growled. Before I could stomp away, Envy called out, "Ahh, don't be like that, midget."

I ran up to the tree and did a high kick against the trunk, causing the tree to shake and make Envy fall. Sadly, being a freaking cat and all, he managed to land on his feet.

"That wasn't very nice," he commented.

"Says you!" I attempted doing another kick on him, but he caught my foot and brought me down. Now giving me a painful bruise on my back.

"Gah! Dammit! That hurt!" I shouted.

"Hurt me more than it did to you."

Damn sarcastic puss.

I picked myself up and dusted the skirt of the dress. Then walked away. Trying to beat the shit out of Envy would be completely worthless since he's a freaking Sin. Greed's an exception though. He's too much of a moron to be smart enough to notice my attacks. Hell, he dropped when I kicked him.

"Hey, where you going, shrimp?" the puss called.

I whipped my head back. "I'M NOT A SHRIMP YOU FUCKING PUSS! GO DROWN YOURSELF IN A LAKE!" I angrily yelled.

"Hmm, whatever." Envy shrugged and walked the opposite direction.

I blinked. "Where are _you _going?" I asked, noticing he was about to venture into a heap of bush leaves, which blocked the view of the forest.

"What's it to you?"

"Look," I grumbled, "stop irritating me for once and give me a straight answer!"

"Okay, shrimp."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Off to the forest of where doors of transportation are."

Huh? A laughing smirk spread across his face. His violet eyes dangerously slit. "You look puzzled. What? Never heard of these doors that can take you to random places?"

"Random places…" I muttered.

"Yup. Remembered when you encountered Greed after beating him? He went through one of those doors."

Ah! I do remember! That was the time after I left Greed lying on the ground swearing as I made a run for it. When he tried to rape me. Then I ended up the place where he came through the door…unfortunately. Envy was chuckling.

"Well, hang around if you want. I'm off to the transportation doors," Envy said.

"Wait!" I called. "Take me with you!"

Hell, who cares if it takes me to a random area! As long as I'm away from Ling, Wrath, and maybe Kimbley, then I'm fine. I don't need those hosers to bring me down as I try to get to that King of Hearts, or whatever, I need to go back home!

Envy snorted at my reply, but didn't say anything else.

So I followed him. The path was even more hidden than traveling with Wrath on the way to Sloth's house. There were large tree roots sticking out, hiding under piles of leaves. The shade of the trees made the place rather cold and dark. It gave me both the chills and creeps. What if there was some carnivorous creature about to pop out of those huge bushes? This place totally doesn't look safe. Ah, what am I saying? If there was an animal, then I'll let Envy handle the beast.

It wasn't too soon until I began seeing doors pinned up against tree trunks. This was like last time when I was with Wrath! Except, there were even more colorful doors pinned up against the bark.

I walked towards a pink door. The golden knob reflected my image. This was like any other door, right? It was slightly covered with dirt and looked worn out. The wooden frame was starting to decompose, as the paint was about to chip off. How long has this door been here? Is there some sort of creature that makes new doors? And if so, why bother pinning them up against trees?

I tapped the knob. It made a clink sound from my fingernail. I wonder, all you have to do is turn the knob and open it like any other door?

Suddenly, a bright flash of light revealed behind me. Out came a figure, a familiar figure. It was Greed.

"Thought you were out chasing sluts," Envy said.

"Got tired of them." Then Greed's eyes averted to me. "Hey, well look do we have here! It's the shrimp!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SIZED PEA THAT'S SO SMALL EVEN ANTS HAPPEN TO OVER LOOK IT!?"

"Yeah, that's her all right."

"Sheesh, shrimp, lower the volume when you go off one of your rants. I have sensitive ears, you know," Envy grumbled, rubbing his cat ears.

"Whatever! Just tell me which door takes me to the King," I said.

"Don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember!?"

"I thought you were on your way there," Greed said, resting his hands on his hips.

"March Hare and Dormouse caught me," I muttered.

"Oh! No wonder there was something bugging me that I needed to tell you."

"Well it's a bit too late for that, now isn't it?" Sarcasm dripped onto every word that came out of my mouth.

Greed just shrugged while wearing a dumb grin. "Oopsy."

"Pick any door," Envy said suddenly. "Any door will take you to any random place."

"Eh? But then…it could even take me back to the prison or that Mad Hatter residence…" I trailed.

"Could, but don't just wait around. Better wishing lady luck on your side rather than having Wrath drag you around."

I suppose he's right. I looked around my surroundings. Doors were everywhere! Where should I begin? Does it matter on appearance? Like a black scary looking door could take me to somewhere unsafe. Or maybe the opposite? This is Wonderland after all. I then looked at Greed. He happens to know his doors a lot. I've seen him come out of them twice.

"Greed, you seem to know where these doors lead to. You did come out of them and they lead you to the place where you want to go, right?" I said.

"Hmmph! That's because I'm a friend of Time," he snorted.

"You mean like…minutes or seconds?" I asked with confusion.

"No, Time is a person. He can control the fate of Wonderland. He used to help bring foreigners here, but then stopped for some reason. I asked him why, but he never answered," Greed said with a shrug.

I raised an eyebrow. "His name is Time?"

"That's his title. His real name is unknown."

So Greed is a friend of this guy who can control the fate of Wonderland. Which means he's a pretty powerful guy. That means…he could help me get back home! If he can bring foreigners to Wonderland, then he must know how to bring them back! It must be possible!

"Thought, I wonder, why would he bring up a foreigner now after all this time," Envy said, rubbing his chin.

"Beats me. He's sort of anti-social so he won't talk," Greed said.

"He's weird looking too."

"Hah! You got that right, ass."

"Greed!" I shouted. "You have to take me to this Time guy!"

"No can do."

"W-why not?"

"He hates guests."

"And you're friends with him…?"

"Hell yeah. I annoy him, he gets pissed, he throws a tantrum, I laugh at him, and happily ever after."

What a fabulous story.

"Well, can you at least take me to the King? Since you can go wherever you like, you got to take me there!"

"There's no door around the Kingdom of Hearts, Ed," Greed said.

"True. Dunderbrain spent an eternity trying to look for it. He failed," Envy snickered.

"Watch it, cat-ass," Greed growled.

"Puss, dip wad, shut up," I snapped. "Greed, can you at least take me somewhere close to the heart Palace?"

He rubbed his neck. "Suppose I can do that. You that desperate to get back home?"

"Yes!"

"What if the King doesn't know how to take you back?"

"Then…then I'll try for the Clock Keeper. Envy said that I could either go for the King or the Clock Keeper because they probably know how to take me back home," I exclaimed.

Greed looked at Envy, raising an eyebrow. "Clock Keeper?"

"Time's always in his little clock tower. I thought that was a reasonable name to call him," Envy said.

"Sorry, sprout. Time's the Clock Keeper," Envy said to me.

"_Don't_ call me that and what do you mean by Time?"

"I mean that the King is your only hope."

"Just because this Time guy hates guests?" I groaned, my shoulders slumping.

"Look, Time's a complicated guy. He's super busy as hell. It'll take a whole lot of bugging to break him,' Greed said.

"Gah! Whatever! Just take me to the closest place to the King. If he doesn't know, then I'll resort to Time," I grumbled.

"Someone needs anger management classes," I heard Greed murmur to Envy. Envy snickered.

"Dip wad! Hurry up or I'll kick your ass," I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Greed walked towards a green door. He turned the knob and opened the door. Bright light flickered, nearly blinding me if I hadn't squint in time. As soon as my eyes became adjusted to the light, I noticed odd swirls of colorful colors slowly floating inside the door.

"What's-what's that?" I muttered.

"Transportation molecules. Helps getting you to place to place," Greed answered.

"You two have fun now," Envy called.

Greed grinned back at him. "What? Not jealous?"

"Just because my name means so, doesn't mean I have to get jealous of someone so low like you."

"You should change your name to Pride, instead."

"Can't. I'll explode if I'll do."

"Would you stop talking to puss and hurry up, dip wad?" I grumbled impatiently.

Greed then grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I sputtered.

"If we don't hold onto one another, then you'll end up somewhere else."

"Jeez! Loosen your grip! You're cutting my blood circulation!"

As soon as we stepped into the door, I immediately gasped. I felt so light! Every step I took made me feel scared for I was afraid that I would either slip or fly away. I was glad that Greed had a strong hold of me. The light was starting to falter as we headed towards a black pitch. Then I heard Greed's hand grab onto something. A doorknob.

"Here we are," Greed said.

I blinked. At the distance was something like a town square. Behind us was a forest. Was that the same forest that I came with Wrath?

"Get going, girl. Your journey's not done, yet," Greed said.

"But where do I go?" I asked.

"See that pointy building that has a heart on the very top?"

I looked from afar. Yes, there was the building in the farther distance of the town.

"That's the Heart Palace. Now get on, I have some girls to rape."

I shuddered. "You are such a pervert," I muttered.

I saw his grin. "The best one in Wonderland."

"Get a life, dip wad."

I stepped out of the door. As soon as I did so, the door was closed. I sighed. Thanks Greed.

I turned around and began walking towards the town. The town was much busier and crowded than I would have imagined. I heard people calling one another, horses neighing, and children's screams of joy. It reminded me of the olden days, what was it…the late 1800's?

I felt self-conscious. My clothes were brightly blues with girlyness all over. The people here wore duller colors. Some wore high, rich clothes, but they weren't as bold as mine. Somehow I feel radiant compared to others. I don't know why I'm radiant, I just feel as though I am.

I walked, looking around. Then I bumped into someone.

"Hey," I muttered, rubbing my forehead.

I looked up. My eyes met with black eyes. He was a man, a handsome one. He had short black hair, black eyes, and a cold aura around him. What he wore was a black suit with a green top hat. On the top hat was a card and a rose. This guy couldn't be…with that hat…

"Roy, what are you doing? Come on!" a familiar voice called.

My eyes slightly widened. Now way…Ling? He's here?

Just then, the heels of the shoes I'm wearing slipped against the moist hard ground. Before I could have fell to the ground, the man caught hold of my wrists. His gloved fingers were long enough to wrap around my wrists as if they were skinny rails.

"Are you okay, miss?" he said, smiling. His smile is warm, though he still hasn't shaken off that cold aura.

"Y-yeah," I murmured.

"Roy, hey Roy—now way…Ed?"

Ling stood there with a bewildered expression. Oh crap.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with Wrath?" Ling said.

"Um, I have no idea what you are talking about, mister. I am not Ed," I lied, though my voice somewhat wavered.

"Stop lying," Ling sighed, "you tried that before, but it didn't work. Now tell me, how did you escape?"

I narrowed my eyes at the black haired man and snatched my wrists back.

"You don't have to know!"

"Ed."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, this is all very interesting, but we have to get going, Ling," the man said.

"Hold on a sec."

Ling walked towards me. I took a step back, but before I would even notice, Ling had me carried like a sack! He just threw me over his shoulder. How can he do this to me? I'm wearing a freaking dress for goodness sake!

"Ling!" I shouted, grabbing hold of his ears.

"Ow! Not so loud! And you're about to tear off my ears," Ling cried.

"Put me down! Now!"

"I can't!"

"Put me down, squinty hare!"

"Ling, who is this?" the man said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ling grin.

"This is Ed. She is a foreigner."

Ling's face turned a bit so that I could see partially his face.

"Ed, this is Roy, the Mad Hatter."


	8. Mad Hatter

**A special note from the author: **

Yes, it is I, Smiles555fofo.

Whatever.

Anyway, sorry that I have not updated this not-so-very-popular tale about a gender switched lad who resembles Alice in the fascinating story of Alice in Wonderland.

The day before I published this chapter, I stayed up all night long because I was hooked up with this book called "Brave Story." Tons of errors since it the book was translated from Japanese to English, but a mighty captivating story to read. Really thick too. Like, eh…820 pages thick. I insist that you folk should read the book. Just have to tackle the first 200 pages, then the adventure starts from there.

Um, so anyway, when I was typing the rest of this I was dead on tired yet couldn't sleep until it's nighttime so that it wouldn't ruin my sleep habits. I just chugged down three cups of coffee this day, and I'm still tired. I even made cupcakes for no reason. (And they were supposed to be sugar cookies. How did that happen?) Guess I was bored. Well, at least they finally taste edible unlike the rest.

Argh, so exhausted.

* * *

No way. This man, the one who I crashed into before, is the Mad Hatter? The one who Ling and Wrath label as Roy? The one reason why the rodents kept me from going to the King of Hearts? This man is the Mad Hatter? Seriously?

Damn…

I always pictured him to be…way shorter and older, like the Mad Hatter from the original story. I suppose _this _Mad Hatter is better considering that he is younger…and better looking. And he does seem to fit Ling's previous description about him being a player. And that he fell in love with a foreigner named Riza?

"Ling, why do you have a foreigner with you?" Roy said.

Ling blinked, looked a bit taken back. I looked over my shoulder. Roy seems to be really calm, even when Ling had just told him that I was a foreigner. The rodents have been keeping me locked up all this time because of this guy, and he shows nothing at all?

"Well, uh…you see…" Ling mumbled.

I yanked his ear.

"Yeeoouch! Ed! What was that for?" he cried.

"Put me down, stupid hare. I hate being held up like this! Put me down _now_," I angrily demanded.

"I told you that—GAH! Quit pulling my ears!"

"Put me down!"

"I said—YEEOOW!"

"Ling, you dumb _rodent! I said now_!"

Suddenly, Roy cleared his throat loud enough to cause us to stop. It was a weird position when we stopped because one hand was clinging onto Ling's ear and the other on his cloak. Ling had me by the ankle as his other hand caught onto the wrist of the hand that clung onto his ear. I noticed that Ling's knees were bent, which nearly caused me to slip from his grasp and fall onto the ground flat on my face. Luckily, that didn't happen.

"Enough with this ruckus. You two are causing unwanted attention," Roy said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry," Ling quickly said.

"I'm not," I grumbled.

"Ed!"

"What?" I scowled as my neck did it's best to crane towards his face.

"Do you _enjoy _making my life harder as it is, you savage?" he sighed.

"It's called karma. You piss me, I'll make you suffer," I simply stated.

"…Karma…?"

"I said enough," Roy snapped. "Ling, get the coach ready."

"Yeah, sure thing."

After Roy stalked somewhere, somewhere into the crowded street full of people, I snorted. Well, what got stuck into his ass? Must be a stick. A very sharp, uncomfortable stick. A stick that causes people to go moody, as if they're on one of their most painful periods or something.

"He seems…moodier than before," Ling murmured.

"Must be because you didn't put me down and you're annoying as hell?" I offered.

"He didn't even give out the usual questions that we've been receiving for a while. Or been expecting to be questioned."

I raised an eyebrow. "What questions?"

"Well, mainly about how come a foreigner was able to come into Wonderland after all these years."

Oh, that.

"Maybe because of that Riza girl you told me about when we first met. He must be sensitive about it, you know, that she's a foreigner and all," I said.

"You might have a point there," he muttered.

Even though I haven't even known him for a pure five minutes, I get the feeling that he's going to be a big pain in the ass. Sheesh, he's sulking about this girl who left him, isn't he? When he comes back, I'm going to tell him to get over it. Past is past. All depends now is the present.

This is why I hate sensitive guys. They are all annoying as hell. They get moody, sulk, and worst of all—they cry. Wussies. _Real _men don't cry over such petty things like break ups. _Real _men only cry somethihg like funerals. Well, then again…Al _was _a wuss. But I guess wussies like Al are okay.

"Ed," Ling said.

"What?"

"Don't mention about Riza to Roy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You know why," he sighed.

"What a baby," I grumbled.

"It's sensitive topic for him, like you said, and even us too."

"Not me. Hell, I don't even know the guy."

"Yet," Ling added.

"Yet," I agreed.

Ling began walking to somewhere. I have no idea since I'm still being carried like a sack. How humiliating.

"Hey Ling?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"There's a wind picking up and it's starting to blow my skirt up."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, the dress should be—"

A strong gust blew right under my skirt and against where my underwear should be at.

"Ling," I said.

"H-huh?"

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

So after Ling had placed me down—no, more like _dropping _me, I cursed like always with my foul mouth and glared at Ling. I made sure that my glare was menacing.

It took Ling a while to bring forth a coach, and I was in a pissy mood so it was obvious I was not feeling patient. Especially when I was forced to follow the squinty hare everywhere. I'm not sure somewhere in my life, I have been at the point where I just want to rip my scalp off from my brain because I was that irritated.

That…until I become even more associated with the Mad Hatter.

Okay, here's what happened: Roy came up right after Ling brought out the coach. Ling told me to get on after saying, "Ladies first", which seemed funny considering how he was about to kill me without hesitation the first time we met. Seriously. Then became cheerful and friendly all of a sudden after hearing that I was a foreigner. Him acting like a gentleman is brutally weird.

Now thinking about it, maybe Ling suffered a case of bipolar-ness.

Anyway, Roy got in after Ling did. I just so happen to be seated next to Ling, as Ling is right across from Roy. Works for me. I don't think I want to be in front of that man.

And then, here comes the starting line: "That girl…she's coming with us?" Roy asked.

Ling smiled and tapped his chin. "Um, well…" Apparently, Ling has some struggle to come up with an excuse. I know that he wants me to stay so that I could make Roy's life happier. Fat chance.

But then again, where else can I go? I can try and try to reach to the Heart Kingdom and meet up with the King, but what's the use of that? I continuously end up being distracted and become further away from my designation. Plus, I'm tired of travelling by foot. Maybe I can make Ling buy me some vehicle so that I can get there quicker.

Besides, I owe it to the squinty hare. He did save me from those manipulating chimeras. If it weren't for him, I would have been stuck in the darkness forever. I practically owe him a lot, really.

"She and I just have businesses to do together," Ling casually said.

"But she's a foreigner."

"Caught her trespassing. Then she _begged _me not to shoot her, so she said that she'll commit to herself being my personal maid. Cool, huh? Ain't that right, Ed?"

WHAT?

Roy raised an eyebrow. "A maid," he repeated.

"Yup. Funny thing too since she's a foreigner."

"Shouldn't you let her go?"

"And continue the burden of doing the March Hare duties? Yeah right!"

"Ran Fan wouldn't be happy about you slacking off."

"Oh she'll be fine."

Alright, I would have socked Ling right in the face, but then he gave me a nudge, which Roy did not catch. I immediately knew that I should play along, yet hearing Ling openly say shit about that…well, how would patient people cope with something like that?

And then here comes the _shit_: "I don't know, allowing a twelve-year-old do your job? Shouldn't that be child labor?" Roy snorted.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SNOT-NOSED RUNT WHO—" Suddenly, I was cut off by Ling's hand which was muffling my mouth and prevented me to breath. I felt my head blowing up.

"Ah! Hah, funny Ed! Very funny!" Ling laughed, though it sounded forced.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ling chirped with an easy-going tone.

I shoved his hand away. I took a breather—since I _was _suffocating—and shot the rodent a hard glare. "You nearly killed me!" I growled.

"Come on, Ed, exaggerating is bad for your health." Ling grinned and patted my head. I resisted the urge to slap his hand away.

"Ling, I think your maid is going to explode," Roy said monotonously.

_Hell yeah. _

"Thanks for the warning," Ling sighed.

"Maybe it would be best to let her go. Taking children as captives is also bad for their health." At this, I had to stare down at my lap from screaming out any other unnecessary comments. It was bad enough hearing any damnation from Ling. Now this Mad Hatter is taking me as some clueless kid?

"Oh, she'll be fine! It's hard to believe, but she's tougher than nails."

Roy snorted. "I beg to differ."

I felt my eye twitch.

"Ed, was it? Well, Miss Ed, don't you agree that ladies such as yourself shouldn't push themselves into manual labor? I know many gentlemen that do not favor the muscle-type girls." Roy smiled charmingly.

If I hadn't knew better, I wouldn't notice that this man would be a sexist!

And he went on. "Girls shouldn't bruise their delicate fingers. They are much better off serving delicious tea. Now that I think about it, do you know how to make tea, Miss Ed?"

Just because I'm female, it gives him the right to order me to make tea!? What the hell? He seriously is a sexist! Or just plain stupid to believe that girls are better off being giggling imbeciles doing nothing but flatters themselves and make food for their husbands. Who does this guy think he is any way?

Definitely a jackass, that's what.

Okay, sure, there are tons of girls who are well fitted for that description. But that just pisses me off to no end! If he just suddenly jumps into conclusions that _I'm _like that without knowing me longer than an hour, he has another thing coming!

"Now Roy, don't flirt with Ed. It was bad enough for you to steal Mr. Dooberry's girlfriend's heart," Ling sighed.

I gawked. _That was flirting!?_

"I wasn't flirting. And obviously, that man needs to take better care of his lover, otherwise someone else might swoop in and take her." Roy leaned back into his seat and stared out through the window with an impassive expression.

"Just like how you did?"

"I wasn't intending to draw her attention like that. I simply told her that girls _should_ go going to school to receive just as much education as boys after asking me her question."

"That should girls be able to go to school? Was that her question?"

"No, that if I agreed that girls should go to school so that they wouldn't embarrass their husbands. I said, 'Of course'. What sort of man would want an idiot as a wife?"

What…she was giggling over that?

Ling tapped his chin in thought. "A farmer?"

"Perhaps. Farmer's wives are better off just collecting eggs, feed animals, and whatever they do best," Roy chuckled dryly. Ling lightly laughed, though I noticed the corner of his lips that it was twitching. Don't tell me that Ling wasn't enjoying this conversation as much as I did. PLEASE!

Okay, I have enough of this crap.

"Hey, Mr. Mad Hatter?" I said, looking up.

"Yes?"

"Can you go shove your head into a toilet?"

Roy blinked, almost _too _innocently. "What is a toilet?"

OH MY GOODNESS.

I glanced at Ling, but he also wore a curious look.

They don't have toilets in Wonderland?!

"You…don't know what a toilet is?" I said weakly.

"No, care to explain?"

NO!

"U-um…it's a place where you do your shit in…"

They still looked confused.

"Argh! You _still _don't know what it is?" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Do my shit in?" Ling repeated while raising an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean a bucket!"

A bucket?

"In your world, you foreigners do your business in something called a 'toilet'? How odd." Ling rubbed his chin. "Then again, we using a bucket must be rather strange to you, huh?"

Hell yeah.

Do they use toilet paper too? Or is it called bucket tissue?

Bucket wipers?

"I daresay, did you just tell me to shove my head into a bucket?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?" I scratched my head. Damn, this ribbon is irritating.

"How…uncivilized. But of course, coming from a foreigner, what can you expect?" He shrugged and presumed on staring out through the window with that same empty look.

I felt my mouth drop. Did this jackass just call me an idiot?

"How strange, coming from you, Roy. And here I thought that you were courteous to all girls, even old hags," Ling laughed, except it actually sounded natural rather than forced.

"Well, what can I say? This young lady just told me to stick my head into something unsanitary. How barbarous. And coming from a twelve-year-old, I am appalled."

Ling, whose shoulders were shaking slightly, buried his head between his knees, trying to muffle his laughter. But it was obvious the whole thing was just too amusing for the squinty hare. And I want to sock him right in the gut for laughing.

But first, I have to kill _this _guy. Why? First off, he thought I was freaking twelve-years-old. Secondly, he's a sexist jackass. Thirdly, he made a fool out of me. And lastly, he thought I was twelve, again.

I gritted my teeth. "At least I'm not some pompous, stuck-up, low-life! Me? Barbarous? If I'm barbarous, then you're ten times worse! Where you learn your manners? From a Neanderthal!? A _sexist_ Neanderthal?!"

Roy averted his gaze to me, looking innocently confused. Oh, he's good.

"Me? A sexist? And just what makes you say that?" he asked.

I slapped my forehead, then regretted it since it hurts a lot now. "You went on about how girls were better off doing dainty work! Well, if you ask me, we girls can be just as great than men! No, even better!"

"And why would you want to do manual labor?"

"To prove to you that girls can be as strong!"

"But men obviously have much more strength and endurance than women. No need to tire yourself."

Unbelievable! "No need to tire myself? No need to tire myself! I'll tire myself all I want! But just to let you know, it is _obvious _that, whether men are better than women or not, I can kick your cocky ass anytime!"

"How grandiloquent. Your maid is talking big for such a small thing, Ling." Roy smiled amusingly.

"Eh…about that…Roy you shouldn't have called her—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINNESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS' TINIEST SHORTY!?"

Ling looked as if he broke into a sweat. "Now Ed, lets not be so irrational about things. He didn't say anything of the sort."

"Anything close to it," Roy said. "Are you sensitive about being called short? Well, it's not something that we can handle. You are shorter than us. And besides, it's a perfect height for you, anyway."

"For a twelve-year-old, you mean?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that Ed is fifteen!" Ling clasped his hands together.

Roy blinked. "Fifteen? Really? But…your so short…"

My clenched fist shook. "Short!? What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget, mousy little pipsqueak, or maybe A RUNT SO TINY SHE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!"

"Settle down, Ed. No need to throw out a storm," Ling said casually.

"How the hell am I suppose to 'settle down' when this shit-head is here!?"

Roy blinked. "Did you just call me a head of dung?"

ARGH.


	9. Tweedle Dee and Dum

Ed really hates having door fails. It really pisses her off.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" I growled. "He thinks he's all mighty and everything when he's just as despicable as trash!"

"Wow, Ed, I am very impressed," Ling whistled. "To start an argument with the man who you have just met, that should be a record for those who are prone to arguments."

I felt my eye twitch. "I did not start the argument. That bastard did!"

"Well, from what I have heard, Roy told you to settle down when you were causing uproar, and then you began calling him 'a-good-for-nothing-jackass-with-no-purpose-in-life-whatsoever'" Ling said, not looking up from his inspection of his nails. "That really ticked him off."

"It was his own damn fault. If he hadn't been such a sexist and an idiot, then the argument would never have ceased to begin with." Then my eyebrows furrowed as I turned to look at the March Hare. "Hey, how'd you remember all that?"

"As the partner of the Mad Hatter, it is most helpful if I am not forgetful of certain things," Ling boasted with a prideful smirk, then started chuckling. "But seriously, that did anger Roy. Perhaps you should apologize."

That caused me to snort. "Apologize? For what? Defending myself? If I wouldn't know any better, that low-life owes _me_ an apology."

"'Low-life' had also done much damage to Roy's poor aching heart," Ling sighed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't really call him by such names, Ed."

I unfolded my arms and frowned. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because Roy is sensitive, even though he doesn't appear to be so."

"Yeah, sure he is. That is why he acts freaking emotionless all the time. The freaking sulking baby."

"Well, you know, Roy does have the ability to cover his emotions, especially when he is mad. Why, nobody has ever seen Roy physically fuming with rage, so that is why they dub him as the Mad Hatter, for his cover ups."

"Seriously?" I blinked in thought.

"Nah, just made that up."

I turned away and frowned. "Stupid hare," I muttered. I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the way where we had entered the building.

"Ed, where are you going?" Ling called.

"Meeting up with my grandma," I lied.

"You're not escaping."

I gave a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "I have nothing else to do around here, okay? The Mad Hatter obviously doesn't like me, I don't like him, and so there is nothing that I can do. So I might as well be on my way."

Ling frowned. "But you didn't even try."

"What is there to try, Ling? It's not like I can make friends with him, and then suddenly he'll forget about that other foreigner girl."

Ling and I stared at each other for what seems to be like seconds, and then he broke the stare by looking intensely at the ceiling while rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"You could, you know, bring him to bed with you," he suggested.

I gawked. "You perverted hare!" I screeched. "I am not going to _seduce_ that man!"

"But he might forget about his depression and finally move on!"

"Just like that?" I fumed. "I am _not_ going to do it!"

"Come on! Please?"

"No!"

I turned away and stalked towards the exit. I cannot believe that stupid squinty hare would suggest something disgusting like that! How revolting! And as if I would even stay sane with being in the same bed as that good-for-nothing Hatter! I rather dunk my head into a toilet!

"Ed, wait, you can't go yet! You haven't—"

WHAM

An elderly old geezer looked at us with a displeasing expression. His wrinkly fingers released the door as he folded his arms in a disapproving manner. "Would you two please be quiet? We are trying to have a meeting here."

Oh, that's right. Before the geezer had slammed the door open, there was some meeting inside the room, and the Mad Hatter was part of the conversation. Damn, I wonder if he heard what Ling and I had said earlier.

Ling coughed into his fist as his shoulder relaxed. "S-sorry, we'll try not to be an annoyance," Ling said.

The geezer sighed, shaking his head, before slipping back into the room. As he did so, I gave a breathed out. "That scared the shit out of me."

"Only because you were being loud."

"Why you!"

Ling rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Ed," he mumbled, "but really, can you apologize to Roy?"

"For the last hundredth time_, no!"_

"Ed, I think you really damaged his feelings. Well, his feelings are always hurt. He's been putting up a façade in front of people, because he's afraid of trusting others. Because of the things he had gone through."

"And so what do you want me to do about it? And I am not going to seduce the man!"

"All right. Well, I suppose you can start off as friends. Think you can do that? For me?"

For him? Yeah right! As if I would want to do anything for that psychopathic rodent. The same rodent who even dragged me to the prison of Wonderland. But then again, it was him who had rescued me from the chimeras.

If it weren't for him, who knows what would happen to me. I might be a goner. Maybe I would become part of the darkness that shrouds over the prison that Kimbley guards all day. But one thing is for sure, I am not going to be friends with that jackass. But if it means repaying Ling for the rescuing he had done for me, I might as well start off as acquaintances with him.

"Fine," I grumbled."I'll see what I can do."

Ling's grin looked as if it was too big for his face. "Thanks Ed! You're the very best there is of bestest!" he laughed, rushing in and giving me a squeeze and lifting me off of my feet, which probably was meant to be a hug.

"That…didn't make any sense whatsoever," I muttered. But who cares if Ling's babbles didn't make sense? At least I'm repaying him.

"By the way," I said when he was finished squeezing me, "how sensitive is the jackass about his little break up with his foreigner ex-girlfriend?"

Ling smiled sadly. "Okay, one, don't call Roy a jackass. You can call him an asshole, but not a jackass."

"How come?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's what Riza used to call him."

"Oh." I crossed my arms and looked down. If I'm trying to be on good terms with the jack—with the asshole, then how am I going to do it? Make the wrong move, and then everything would be over. I would have to be careful; otherwise…I might be handling a wimp. Argh, the Mad Hatter didn't seem like a wimp, but now I guess he is one.

"Shitload," I grumbled, "how the hell am I supposed to do this when he's nothing but a sulking baby? Couldn't he, you know, move on with his life?"

"Like that's easy," Ling sighed. "Being with Riza was the only good thing about his life."

"What, he didn't get to share his first kiss?" I scoffed.

Ling rolled his eyes. "Roy didn't exactly have the best childhood. In fact, it might have been one of the worst," he said.

"Humor me," I snorted.

"As a young child, he was given the same responsibilities of a busy adult. He had to do papers, read these long and boring books, and whatever big time and successful people do. He couldn't do anything besides that. He couldn't go outside and run, play, laugh, or anything of the sort. Children should be able to go off and goof around. But Roy couldn't do any of that.

"That was basically his life, until Riza came and helped him see things differently. Riza was the only person who was able to fully open his cold heart, and was the one who brought him love and compassion. So you see, Ed, Roy may have a rough exterior, but he is fragile inside."

I saw the serious glint in Ling's eye throughout his explanation. It made me want to understand more. And it made me feel like an idiot. "And…how did you know that? About his childhood?" I asked.

"Because I was his only friend ever since we were runts. Actually, I came from a neighboring country. My family ran a business that was negotiating with Roy's, so I often visited his manor." Ling was chuckling, as if he was remembering old memories that were pleasant, even though they were rocky.

"Must've been tough on him," I said.

"It was, but at the same time it was just natural for the little prodigy."

I paused, and then took a long breather. "The Mad Hatter…isn't really all that sensitive, but is still depressed from what had happened, right?"

Ling nodded while wearing a sadden expression. "Yeah, and it didn't exactly help when she just left like that without any letter or note."

"But why would she do such a thing? Could it be that she didn't like living in Wonderland anymore? Was she tired of being with him?"

"I don't know. She didn't leave any sign of wanting to leave. She acted the same way as she had always been. And no, she never grew tired of Roy. Riza and Roy were made for each other, and that was obvious. Even a blind man could see their love for one another."

I looked at Ling, wondering what he was feeling right now. "But Ling, didn't you said earlier that you loved her? If that's the case, then why don't you resent the two? Why support their love?" I asked.

"Because Roy is my friend, Ed. If I were to hold a grudge towards him, I'm not sure if I would be able to forgive myself if I had realized that. I may have held feelings for Riza, but it was clear that she loved Roy, and Roy loves her back."

Ling smiled, but it wasn't sad nor was it happy, but it seemed like a plain genuine smile. I don't get it. I perfectly understand that humans can get up after they fall down, because we can accept and forgive what fate had done to us before, but I was sure that Wonderland would have been more insane.

Humans can stand, even though we had been ambushed with anger and sadness. Humans can support one another, even though we had inflicted the pain towards each other. We can forgive and believe. We'll end up smiling at the end, even though we started out crying at the beginning. But it didn't make any sense here at Wonderland.

Wouldn't Wonderland be a place where all things didn't make sense? Like as to why I am here right now wearing this ridiculous girly dress? It didn't make any sense to which why I am here. I would have deemed this to be the afterlife, but Wonderland? Seriously? And all the people here. They are still confusing as heck, but they are as human as can be, even though some have animal ears.

Ling was just too human, and he was born in Wonderland!

I shook my head. "Ling, you are more like a human than a hare," I said.

"A human? What's that?"

… "Never mind."

"Oh come on, is it tasty?"

An image popped up in my mind about Ling pouring barbeque sauce over a roasted man. "N-no…I'll tell you when pigs fly," I hastily said, mentally pleading that Ling would let it go.

"You don't have pigs that fly in your world?"

_Flying pigs in Wonderland?_

"You know what? I got to go outside," I grumbled.

"Eh, you're not trying to escape, are you?" Ling said.

I turned my heads towards Ling, frowning. "Not anymore. Until I finish this, I'm definitely going to go back home, but till then, I'm repaying you."

Ling tilted his head, a confused expression on his face. "Repay me for what?"

"For rescuing me from those chimeras, squinty hare! Gah! I'm going to get some fresh air."

I stomped towards the exit. To my surprise, Ling wasn't following me. Maybe he really does trust me. That's good, now I can finally have some peace and quiet. Of course, that will be the end of it when Wrath will realize that I have been gone.

Oh boy, I wonder how Wrath is dealing with my absence. Like I really meant it. But he's not all that bad. Yeah, he does tease my height and I am still pissed off about that, but he's actually a pretty sweet guy. Probably the sweetest homunculus there is, besides Sloth.

I pushed the doors open, mentally cursing for any bright genius who made these doors unbearably heavy. As I walked outside, I felt the sun's light hit me. It felt very different, very warm. Being stuck in that prison, Hall of Hells, and thick forests, it felt relieving to be able to feel the radiating light of the sun.

I craned my head to see people walking to and fro, minding their own businesses. I guess Wonderland isn't as different as my world. People here aren't as insane as I would have given credit for, or what the book would have described them. Maybe it's because I am in an alternative universe or Wonderland. Yeah, that might be it. But not that I'm complaining. I rather prefer this Wonderland than the crazy one. I would have to weigh between the creepy Cheshire Cat and Envy the puss.

I skipped down the few steps, and then abruptly stopped when I heard a feminine voice.

"So this is the girl who Envy mentioned."

Automatically, my head whipped, which I regretted since I cracked my neck unpleasantly. "_Shit_!" I cried, slapping my hand on my neck. "Note to self! Don't do that ever again!"

"And quite the odd one at that. How cute."

A woman, wearing a simple green dress, smiled coyly. She was stunningly beautiful. Her skin was pale, yet seemingly matched well with her dark wavy hair. Her lips were full and painted red as her eyes were violet. Violet…_Violet! _And she's pale! She wouldn't happen to be—!

"I see that you have realized who I am," the lady said.

I took a hesitant step back. "You said Envy's name too," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes. I would like you to follow me to this little store that I run, if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"I would like to have a little chat with you."

The lady, still smiling, looked at me with an expecting look. I bit my lower lip, unsure what to do. My gut told me not to do it, but seeing that she's a homunculus, she can force me. But what harm can be done? I knew that Envy is the oldest and apparently the strongest out of all the homunculus, and he has taken interest in me, so I'm sure that I'm safe. I think.

I glanced at the doors of the building. Would Ling notice that I have been gone? I don't want him to think that I have suddenly betrayed him. He did lay his trust on me, and I am not the type of person to go back on her word, even if I have to deal with a shitload of a Hatter.

"Well?" she said.

"A-all right," I said, "I'll come with you."

A smirk formed on her lips. "Good choice."

As we walked, which wasn't long, we ended up stopping at a small hat store. The lady pulled out keys out of her coat pocket, and didn't waste time fumbling through them.

Inside, there were several hats. It appeared to be a messy little shop, but it just seemed that way because of the hats carelessly stacked on top one another. Other than that, it was rather a decent store. Quaint, I would put it.

Then a girl about a few years older than I came out. "Oh, Ms. Solaris," she said, "you came back earlier than I have expected. Should I make some tea?"

"It's all right, Sophie. You have done enough today. How about you take rest of the day off? I'm sure your boyfriend Howl would like that very much," the lady said, smiling.

The girl blushed, and then nodded. After moments of scurrying away, the lady closed the door, placing the closed sign, and locked it. I felt something bad was coming up.

"Now then, shall we get started?"

"First things first," I said, "who the hell are you?"

"Oh, silly me! Where are my manners?" She smirked, tilting her head. "I go by the name Solaris, but my real name is Lust." Her name seems to fit her. "Nice to meet you, Ed."

This caused me to jump. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Envy told us. He mentioned about a short and amusing young lady, who apparently is very short for her age. A foreigner who has a bad temper and is short, was the first mortal to actually beat Greed to the ground, and is very short. Very fun to tease, is very short, can be very loud, is very short, is violent, and is short. And so on about how short you are."

My eye twitched. "Did Envy really say all that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Lust rubbed her chin. "Yes, he did tend to use the word 'short' quite often."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, I'm gonna get him. _I'm _gonna get him and rip that tail of his! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh I'm gonna get him.

"That bastard of a puss!" I growled.

"I can see that you are sensitive about your height," she coolly pointed out.

"I am not short!"

"I never said that you were."

But she was _thinking _that I was. I know that she was.

"Anyway, I am not here to talk about your height issues, Ed," she said. "I wanted you here to ask you a private question."

"Well, out with it then. I don't have all day," I retorted.

"Yes. But first, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Lust turned her head away from me and to the closet door. "Gluttony, you may come out now."

I nearly gasped, and my eyes nearly popped out. The door was slammed open, and out tumbled a man. But it wasn't exactly a man. More like a monstrous man. He was short, really fat, and bald. His limbs were abnormal. His arms were enormous and long, long enough to go past his waist. And his legs were thing and stump, which amazes me how his puny legs could support his tremendous weight. But what shocked me the most were his eyes. They were blank. Completely blank. There was no color, no pupils, no bloodline, no hues of shadows, nothing. It was just white.

"Ed, this is Gluttony," Lust said. "Gluttony, this is Ed."

"Can I eat her?" the monster eagerly asked. His voice was disgustingly high pitched, yet masculine at the same time. He sounded childish, yet bloody murder screamed all over him. He looked just as stupid as any other naïve kid, but he was a murderer. A freaking man-eating machine. I wanted to puke.

"No, Gluttony, you can't. Not yet, anyway." She sent a smirk at my direction. I shot a scowl.

"Who are you two?" I hissed.

"Us? Why, I am Tweedle Dee, and Gluttony here is Tweedle Dum." Lust gave a pat on Gluttony's head, which I could hear since he was bald. "To tell you the truth, Gluttony is rather famous around these parts. He's known as Cannibal Tweedle Dum. Of course, he isn't a cannibal; he's not what those inferior beings are."

Tweedle Dee and Dum? But shouldn't those two be…oh, I don't know, alike? Lust and Gluttony look extremely different. I suppose Gluttony could be a perfect Tweedle Dum, but I don't think I could see Lust as a Dee.

"So, dear Ed, are you curious why I have brought you here?" Lust asked.

"I kind of already know," I snapped.

"What an intelligent girl you are. It's no wonder why Envy had taken a liking to you."

"Before you sic tubby on me, how about you ask me the question."

"Good choice." Lust walked a few steps forward. "What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

I blinked. "The what?"

"Ah hah!" she threw her head back and chuckled. "How idiotic of me! Of course a foreigner wouldn't know after spending little time here! But I was convinced you did know since you have been spending quite a long time with everybody."

"What game are you playing at?" I growled.

"I might as well tell you then. The Philosopher's Stone is a gem that can be used to grant any wish the person desires."

My eyes widened. "Any wish?"

She nodded. "Those who have the Stone in his hands will be unstoppable, depending on what wish he wants. He could be the ruler of Wonderland, the ruler of the world, the ruler of the universe. Even the ruler of your world."

I bit my quivering lip. "I would assume that something so powerful would not be so easy to obtain."

"And you are correct. That Philosopher's Stone is believed to be a myth, but it is indeed real. The only way to obtain the Stone is to create it through alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Alchemy is a skill that no being in Wonderland could master, unless blessed with the abilities by Time himself. Time only bless those who have brought him the Ishvalan Amulet, which can only be retrieved by either four kingdoms."

"If you get this Amulet from one of the kingdoms and bring it to Time, he can give you the ability to do alchemy, which can lead you to make the Stone?" I asked slowly.

"Exactly."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I merely thought that you already knew all about it, but then I found myself wrong. I suppose that everyone besides the homunculus thinks that it is a myth."

"Too bad," I said sarcastically.

"Not much of a shame really, then everyone would have the tendencies of wanting to rule the universe. Very annoying, I assure you. We had to wipe everyone's memories clean when that chaos had happened."

I don't want to know.

"Anyway," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I have a proposition for you."

"And what if I don't take it?" I countered.

"Then I would have to use Gluttony on you."

I looked at Gluttony, who was already drooling a river.

"All right, I'll hear what you got to say," I said.

Lust walked over to the fat man, and sat on him. I wouldn't really see his back as being comfortable to sit on, considering how round it is.

"I want to die," she said.

"Hilarious. Now, on with it."

"No, really. I want to die."

I looked at her, seeing if there was any trace of craziness. She was dead-on serious. This was…odd.

"Why do you want to…die?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"When you live centuries after centuries, you would understand, child." Lust turned away, staring off into space. "I grow tired of seeing the same things, the same mistakes these mortals make. It truly is exhausting. So I want to die. I want to die so I can escape this madness."

"That's it?" I nearly screeched. "You want to die because of that?"

"Of course." Her head suddenly snapped at me, glaring menacingly. "You are too naïve to understand anything, but you might be the key to my freedom."

I took a small step back. "How so?"

"Apparently, homunculi are forbidden to use alchemy," she said, chuckling dryly, "and these pathetic beings here are unworthy to carry out such a mission. So that is why I choose you, foreigner."

"Wait, so you want me to do all that so that you can die?"

"That is correct."

She must be out of her mind.

"I can't do that," I said.

"Because you want to use the Stone for yourself in order to return home, is that it?"

"No shit."

"Do you not want to hear what is in it for you?"

"Curious, so yeah."

"When I have the Philosopher's Stone in my hands, I will wish myself to be the ultimate. I will have all the powers to an unbelievable extent, thus I will be able to grant you your wish, and also mine."

What a waste of my damn time. I could just get the Stone and wish my own wish. This lady has issues. If she wants to die that badly, she should find her own way of suicide. Man, what a weirdo. Plus, I have no idea what she really has in stored for the Stone. Once she has it in her hands, she would be able to do anything. She could be lying for all I care.

It's obvious that I cannot trust her. Especially how she's a Tweedle Dee and that thing she's sitting on is Tweedle Dum. Agh, eww, Tweedle Dum…That cannot be anything close to a humanoid. It seriously can't.

"I would like to say yes, but I like to say no even more," I said.

"Are you sure? You're going to get eaten by Gluttony then," Lust said, not looking so disappointed.

"Do I get a head start?"

"You defeated Greed, so I would have to say no. But since you are going to be eaten anyway, oh what the heck, just for the fun of it, you may have a ten second head start."

If I still have a head.

I kicked the locked door open and dashed out the shop. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Okay, gotta get back to where Ling is! Where Ling is! Ling has a gun! He can probably shoot that monster dead! Oh, who am I kidding? That fat man is a freaking homunculus! He can not die! He's freaking immortal!

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

DAMN IT! Aren't I dead already!

I pushed pass people, ignoring the comments and shouts I have received. I just kept on running. Then I have heard a sound that I have not wanted to hear.

"IT'S CANNIBAL TWEEDLE DUM!"

Ten seconds are up already? That was fucking fast!

People were screaming so loud that it made my ears hurt. Everyone were pushing and shoving. I felt someone's elbow jab my rib cage! And it really hurt! Shit!

Oh man, I'm a dead on goner. Even if I am already dead. Oh well…

Shit! I bet Gluttony hasn't tasted foreigner yet!

"I smell girly!" I heard Gluttony's voice sang. His disgustingly high pitched voice brought shivers down my spine. Argh, I cannot believe I'm going to be eaten by that monstrosity.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"For the love of condemned milk!" I groaned. I just can't let innocent bystanders be eaten by that monster too! Well, better do something heroic. I'm sure Ling wouldn't mind.

I jumped onto a cart that was abandoned because of Gluttony's presence, and leaped on to the roof that was close by. As I landed easily, I took notice of Gluttony's figure. He was scanning the area, or so it would seem. Then his nose twitched. He looked up and spotted me, then grinned manically.

"Delicious girly!" he giggled.

He _smelled _me! Of course! He can't see anything out of those beady eyes; he needs a nose of a wolf! I was able to hatch a plan.

I ran straight, checking behind me if Gluttony was tailing me. He was just below, his eyes not leaving me. He wasn't as fast as I was, but hot damn, he was the fastest obese guy I have ever seen. And how was he able to run with those puny legs? I'll never understand.

I know that there was a dead dog here somewhere, because while I was having a pleasant conversation with the Hatter, I noticed a dead dog here.

I peered down and saw it. Just my luck! And it wasn't decomposed yet either. I jumped in front of Gluttony, who was a bit further from me now. I held my breath and kicked the mutt up, hoping that its juices won't rub onto me, and hurled it towards the monster.

The dog hit him in the face. Gluttony howled and brushed it off, but before he could've done that, I have a sharp turn to my left and to where Ling was. That dog stank badly, so its scent must be able to distract Gluttony for a while.

When I was about to make a turn around a corner, I crashed into someone.

"Oof!"

Before I knew it, I had been wasting my time falling onto the ground. Then I heard a roar. Gluttony's roar. Ah, shit.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"No! I have no time!" I hissed.

I struggled to get up, but ended up falling back down.

This is it. I never had a chance, anyway. But what does it matter? At least I have stopped Lust from taking over the world, or that I have believed she intended to do.

As I waited for my death to arrive, a shadow hovered over me. It was the guy who I have crashed into.

"As the Knight of Hearts, I hereby arrest you!"

Was this guy a lunatic? Well, aren't most people in Wonderland lunatics? Even though they seem human? And what did he said earlier? Knight of Hearts?

Before I could have looked up to see what the doomed person would look like before getting eaten, I felt something heavy and hard crash onto my head.

Everything turned black.


	10. Civilian

Civilian

There was a sharp pain throbbing in my head. I bit back a cry and forced my eyes to open. I stared back a white ceiling and turned my gaze sideways, seeing a wooden stand that had a jug and a metal tin sitting on top of. Just as I thought, I was in some room; I knew this because the surface I was lying on was too comfortable to be the dirty ground that I fell down against. My limbs felt as if they were being weighed down by lead, so I lied on the bed wondering who could it be who brought me into this place. Then I recalled the two Deadly Sins that I met, Lust and Gluttony—also known as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I recalled Ling and Roy—the stupid hare and the stupid Hatter. I wonder if Ling thought that I had abandoned our promise of trying to make Roy into a happy person, even though I was reluctant that I could be able to change him. Did he try to look for me? Did he hear about Tweedle Dum roaming in the town?

"What a drag," I grumbled. Maybe if I'm lucky, the person who held me captive would be a friendly old lady instead of a stern-faced warrant nursing me so that he could take me to jail. Not that I would know. The hysteria of the public deprived from Gluttony's appearance must have alerted any sort of law enforcement, or whatever pertains to justice. I was in the duration of the crisis, after all, and wasn't screaming or panicking like how the citizens behaved. However, I was trying to run away from the monster, but did happen to kick a dead dog at his ugly face. Because of my actions, this might have caused suspicion amongst the public.

Then I heard the door creak open and footsteps shuffling on the floors. What I saw was a dark silhouette moving about. I didn't realize that the room was dimmed, but when the curtains were pushed aside I groaned from the brightness, causing my eyes to squint. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a blond haired boy about my age. He smiled kindly and said, "Hi."

"Uh, hi?" was my automatic response.

"I'm Fletcher. And you are, miss?"

"Ed."

He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Ed?" he repeated.

"Long story," I sighed.

"Oh, okay." He smiled again. "You must be hungry."

I didn't really notice my hunger, but once he said so I realized that I was _starving. _"I am."

He nodded and went out of the room to retrieve a tray of food. Everything on it looked simply delicious, but that could be due to my hunger. Fletcher helped me into a sitting position and offered to feed me, but there was no way in hell that I would allow some boy who I don't know feed me. Of course, I dismissed the offer and picked up the spoon, disregarding the unpleasant soreness in my arm.

Fletcher lifted the jug and poured water into the tin. He dropped a towel in there and allowed it to soak in, he then lifted it up and wringed all the water out so it wouldn't drip heavily. "Here," he said, giving it to me, "you might want to wash your face first."

I raised an eyebrow but accepted it anyway. "Thanks." I buried my face into the towel and felt the coolness of the moisture emanate to my skin. It felt nice and refreshing. Not only had I realized my hunger, but I also realized that I was filthy. Ick. Did I tumble my way into a pile of muck while I was unconscious? I need a bath!

I finished scrubbing my face and handed the towel to Fletcher, who placed it into the tin again, wringed it again, and handed it back to me. "So Ed," he said, "you must know about my brother, huh?"

I stopped scrubbing to look at him. "Your brother?"

"Yeah! He was the one who brought you here. His name is Russell."

Russell. Russell. Russell. "Doesn't ring a bell," I said.

"Hmm, really?" He tapped his chin in thought. "That's weird; Russell brought you here yesterday and placed you in his bed. He asked me to watch over you till he comes back." He then sheepishly smiled and scratched his head. "From the looks of things, I was convinced that you were my brother's lover."

I frowned. "From seeing him put me in his bed?"

"Actually, this was the first time he ever brought home a girl, which doesn't make sense since you don't even know him."

"Where am I exactly?"

"At our house in the Ark District."

I have no idea where that is! "Is it close to Central?"

He blinked. "What are you talking about? The Ark District _is _in Central." I sighed with relief. Good. That way I could probably find Ling. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Not from here."

"I noticed that. Can you tell me more?" I was hesitant on answering. After all, explaining to a random stranger about where I'm from isn't exactly a smart thing to do. He could send me to a mental institute for blabbing about how I'm a foreigner when foreigners were presumed to be extremely rare. Perhaps even believed to be diminished from existence. I don't know really. I could only guess how a person not from Wonderland is an uncommon topic to talk about. It would be sensible for me to make up something.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that." Oh great, Ed. What an intelligent answer.

Fletcher shrugged. "Oh well, that's okay. I didn't mean to pry."

Shit. He's too nice. "No, no! That's okay…Um, it was just me who didn't want to answer your question."

"I suppose that I was asking something personal."

"No—wait, um…"

"That's okay. Anyway, you should eat up before the food gets cold. I'll prepare a bath and a set of clothes for you." Fletcher paused, and then a blush was apparent on his cheeks. "Sorry, but we don't have any girl clothes for you. If you don't mind, I'll give my clothes for you to wear. It's a shame that I don't have a pretty dress for you, just like the one you're wearing."

"That's fine. Thanks for everything, Fletcher."

He nodded and exited the room.

I tore a piece of bread and plopped it into my mouth, and then a thought occurred to me: Fletcher had an uncanny personality like Al. They were similar, except Fletcher seemed to be someone too nice and shy, especially right after he blushed. But then again, doesn't Al blush too? Well, certainly he wouldn't be _that _timid. Wait—would he?

Gah. I'm forgetting my own brother! No, wait! It's just my memories being mixed up all because of what's happening. I mean, I just died and then woke up in a field with a stupid puss right next to me. Then I tumbled my way with other freaks, especially ever since the Tweedles happened. And now here I am aching from bruises and being taken care of by a boy my age. Hold on—this doesn't seem right. Don't girls usually be the ones taking care of the guys? Oh well, I _did _happen to oppose a man-easting Deadly Sin after all.

I finished my breakfast with the feeling of satisfaction and the disgust of my grimy skin, feeling the need to rinse my entire body with soap. With perfect timing, Fletcher entered the room and led me the way to the tub. The tub was an oversized metal bowl that was filled with soapy, warm water; it was secured inside a tiny room with windows that almost touched the ceiling.

"The towel is over there along with your new set of clothes. The bar of soap is next to the tub. Um, I think that's it. Well, if you need me you can just call me and I'll wait outside," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks, Fletcher," I said.

"Sure thing! I'll be going now. Enjoy your bath."

When he left, I turned to stare at the prepared bath. Then I began to peel the dress off and the undergarments till I was bare. I settled into the water and released a groan, feeling the warm bath relax my tensed muscles. When was the last time I ever took a bath like this? It seemed like ages. And how is it that I never stop to take one? Funny…

Though, the thought of Wonderland having something useful never crossed my mind. I mean, this place has flying pigs and don't have toilets after all. Kind of an insane world. I'm even surprised to find Wonderland having at least one decent person living here, which is weird. Fletcher said that his brother brought me here and he allowed me to make accommodations in his own house. Then he brought me food, clothes, and a bath. I might suspect this to be downright suspicious; people of Wonderland are supposed to be _mad _people, not nice. However, I also suspect Fletcher and his brother—though I'm not sure considering how I didn't even meet him—could be exceptions. Perhaps there are sensible residents in Wonderland.

Like…Like the Duchess, Sloth. She was rather sane.

Speaking of which, was it possible for Deadly Sins to maintain stability? I know that Wrath and Greed sure can't. Especially that fatass Gluttony. Lust seemed to be exhausted of going through the same things over and over again, but it could be her feigning an act in order to trick me, though I didn't see any cases of her being corrupted. Envy—he's crazy, period.

"Thinking about me?"

There was the stupid puss perched on the sill of one of the windows. "Shit!" I curled into a ball. "How the hell you get here?"

"Ah, we reunite once more and this is the greeting I receive? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Envy's tail swished and his smirk ever so annoying as ever. Infuriating monster.

"I'm freaking naked. Get the hell out of here," I hissed.

"It's not as if there's anything to see."

Okay, Ed. Just breathe in and breathe out. The stupid, stupid, puss is just being a complete major pain in the ass as always. Besides, if I explode right now, Fletcher would know.

"If I didn't know better," I started to say, "I might consider you as a creeper for stalking me wherever I go."

"Hmm," Envy hummed idly, tapping his lips, "could this be fate then?"

What the hell!

"Anyway," he continued, "I just came by to check how things are going. Looks like you seduced your way into taking residence of an innocent civilian. I am absolutely appalled."

"Don't label me the same as whores, ass. I just happen to be here all because of one of your friends happen to see me as roast beef. You know that I nearly gotten _eaten _by that thing?"

"I know. I saw the entire thing. I am, after all, the Cheshire Cat."

_What. _"And you didn't do _anything_?"

"I thought you could handle it since you're a big girl."

"I almost got _eaten _by a freaking _monster._"

"But you're _alive. _And you're taking a bath. And you have new clothes. And your stomach's full. And you're _alive._"

Infuriating, irritating, horrible, stupid, stupid puss!

"Why are you still here?" I barked. "Shouldn't you, you know, go die in a ditch or something?"

"Now that sounds extremely dull. Accompanying you brightens my day to a whole new level."

I rolled my eyes. "It's unfortunate that it does the opposite for me," I snorted.

"Oh, no need to be shy about it, shrimp. I know you feel the same way."

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!"

"Ed?" Oh boy. "Ed? Is there something wrong?"

Fletcher's voice called through the door of the room. "Nothing's wrong," I quickly said. "I, erm—it's just a huge bug here, that's all."

"Oh, well, okay."

When I heard footsteps that were reduced into soft taps, I sighed and sunk deeper into the tub.

"That wasn't very nice; calling me a bug?" Envy sniffed. "I'm hurt."

"Quit the sarcasm, puss. You pretending to be innocent make me nauseous."

Envy tilted his head as his tail rocked side to side. "Lust told me that she attempted on negotiating with you. Turns out it was a bad idea—you were much too stubborn to consider things," he said idly, obviously changing the subject.

"For your information, I did consider it and found it to be too obvious. Why should I do all the freaking work and hand the amulet—whatever it's called—to that bitch? So that she could take over the world or just die? Common sense tells me to not team up with a weirdo and use it for my own purpose."

"Amazing. You stayed with Greed for a little while and he already influenced you."

"Better than being an idiot. And there is no way that dimwit can influence me!"

"Whatever you say, Edward." His smirk disappeared, now a neutral expression and a raised eyebrow replaced it. "By any chance you know where you are?"

I frowned. "In a house owned by a random guy? Why?"

"No reason. Well, if you need me, no need to hesitate by calling my name. Later shrimp."

"Okay, don't call me shrimp and when is there a moment when I even need—" He disappeared. "—you…"

Damn.

Something in my gut tells me to hurry up washing, put on the damn clothes, and leave the house. Oh, and tell Fletcher that I appreciated his generosity. Can't forget that.

So I did so. I stepped out of the tub, dried myself with the towel, and wore the clothes Fletcher had given me. And, really, the clothes felt nicer than that dress I wore. When I was done, I tied my somewhat damp hair into a ponytail and went out of the room. Before me, Fletcher was walking towards me, a mild surprised look on his face.

"Oh, you're done already! Great timing," he said.

I blinked. "What for?"

"Well, my brother Russell came home, and he wants to see you."


	11. Heart Knight Part 1

**Heart Knight**

"No, that's the Jabberwocky," Russell corrected, then pointing at another painting. "That's the Cheshire Cat."

"Well, both creatures are equally ugly so it's suiting either way," I muttered.

The actual avatar of Envy's identity was a violet and pink striped fat cat twisting its torso, almost as if it was spiraling out of the brackens and leaves. The picture was nearly as identical, if not more authentic, as the cartoon one. They both sported the same creepiness: wide eyes, impossibly wide grins, waggling eyebrows. But what was the creepiest was the human-like face on an animal's body—it was creepy to the beyond _beyond_. Huh, no wonder that stupid puss was entitled to be the Cheshire Cat.

"The Cheshire Cat is supposedly impossible to take sight of, if not the chance may be non-existent," he said.

I blinked and looked at him, curious. "Why?"

"Well…" he exhaled, eyes turning to the ceiling, "since the beginning of Wonderland, there was a man and a woman who discovered a gem housing some sort of ultimate power, and with that power they became immortal lords—the Lord of Light and the Mistress of Dark..."

The abiding couple were worshipped by the people due to their indescribable power, and later they had seven children—the Deadly Sins—who were born with the similar power and immortality. However, one day, one of the Sins rebelled against his mother and fled elsewhere to establish his own kingdom. Another son abhorred his father for some reason and did the same thing as the other son in a different region.

The Mistress grew distraught (Russell said it wasn't about the rising kingdoms but something else—I wasn't too sure about that), and so she ordered her most obedient son to construct a castle in honor of her. Despite the glamorous palace made, she wasn't satisfied still and decided to have another one, this time by her slaves (in which, in my opinion, was weird).

Then an uprising was stirring, causing a war. The three kingdoms went head on, and the first kingdom crumbled because the Lord of Light disappeared mysteriously before the night of the attack, leaving his people with no leader. No one knew what happened to the Mistress of Dark or her children who were with her. The two empires stood, but as time passed on, the two castles evolved into kingdoms as well.

Millenniums went by and the independent Sins and the Sin who made a castle and the Mistress who made her slaves make her a castle ruled behind their fortresses. However, it was becoming a tedious task, and so they abandoned their thrones and selected human kings.

"The Deadly Sins who ruled were the only ones remembered for their monarchy: the Cheshire Cat, Griffin, and Jabberwocky," Russell explained. "But with them gone, nobody was able to find them; it was as if they vanished."

"Wow. Took you that long to answer me one question," I snorted. Not that I minded, anyway. Normally, I would find history to be boring, conversely, my interest reached its highest peak as Russell went on explaining Wonderland's olden times.

"I would have figured you would bombard me with questions." He shrugged.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Meh. It was nice to know, anyway. So, tell me, what's this gem containing power?"

"I don't know, not even Fletcher, and he's the historian's star pupil." It explained so much on the extent of his knowledge.

"Does his teacher know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Likely not," Russell said. "I heard that it was a complex research seeing how it came to be ages ago. They're working on a technique to revive the material, in hopes of solving the case."

I frowned. "Wouldn't they want the power themselves when they accomplish it?"

"I suspected as much, but Fletcher has complete trust in them, not to mention complete admiration." He rolled his eyes. "It's as if they were royalty themselves and he's there in person."

"Hmm." My eyes drifted to another painting. It was a girl with black hair and dark eyes and pale skin. It was relatively one of those pretty faced portraits, like the Mona Lisa, however, there was a peculiar trait about her: there were feathers. Black-red feathers grew on the ends of her hair, the edges of her face, and her arm undersides. I would have imagined that she had a tail to go with her image. "Who's this?"

He looked at where I was looking at. "Oh, that's just a knight who was accompanying a visiting prince from the Kingdom of Spade. We didn't meet personally; I just caught a glimpse of her and was intrigued of her appearance."

"I must say," I mused, "you have one heck of a memory. Or is it roughly estimated?"

"Both. There were distinct details that I recalled while the rest I drew freely."

Leaning closer, I made out the shades and colors put in to bring out a picture like this. And strangely, the more I look at her, the more familiar she appeared. I wonder why…

"Wait, Kingdom of Spade? Prince?" I straightened my back, turning back at him.

He nodded. "Sometimes heirs would visit to strengthen the alliance between kingdoms."

"That makes sense. What are the other kingdoms?"

"Well, there's the Spade, Clover, Diamond, and Heart. The Kingdom of Heart is where we are ruled under by."

That's where I needed to go.

Before I had the chance to speak, Russell interrupted by saying, "Which reminds me, I better get back to the castle tomorrow morning."

"Hey, do you think you can take me with you?" I asked.

"What? Why?" He then shook his head. "Oh never mind, I know what you're going to say."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes I do. Being a foreigner, you can't help but be curious, can you?"

Well then… "How'd you ever guess?"

"A lot of brainstorming," he joked.

"Right. So can you take me?"

"I'm not sure, Ed. I mean, there's a possibility that I might get in trouble…"

"C'mon, please?"

After a ton of (forced) begging, he sighed and relented.

"Yes!" came my cheer.

When we came down, Fletcher had already prepared dinner. "Smells great, Fletcher," I commented, nearly salivating at the sight of food set out on the table.

There was a faint blush on his cheeks. "Thank you, Miss Edward."

"Fletcher, I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me."

"I-I'm sorry, but it's just that…that you're my very first _foreigner. _It's hard not to get excited," he chuckled, sounding nervous. Oh, he was excited alright. So excited that he tackled me with ridiculous inquiries here and there. Such as, 'Do males wear dresses and women pants in your world?' or 'Do you leash your dogs? Or do the dogs leash their owners?'

The brothers discovered that I was a foreigner not too long ago when I first met Russell. Initially, he was suspicious. And why wouldn't he? Being a knight (to put it modernly, a high standard officer) simply out doing his duties when all of a sudden he witnessed a girl being hightailed by the big and scary Tweedle Dum would bring ideas. I cleared the belief that I murdered someone and the scent of blood got on me, causing Gluttony to chase after me.

The explaining of me being a foreigner got them hooked. Apparently, foreigners really were a rarity, and Fletcher almost fainted on the spot. Weird though, everyone else was okay with me not being a resident.

On his behalf, Fletcher felt so embarrassed of his older brother's accusations that he made him take me to his room and give me a tour of his paintings. I admit, it was damn awkward at first, but thanks to the many interesting paintings I had questions running. It turned out that we were stuck in his room for three hours straight.

"So everything went well?" the little brother asked.

"Sure did. Never would I have thought a foreigner would be this curious about Wonderland," Russell chuckled before taking a sip of his water.

Those two weren't so bad once you get to know them. Well, Fletcher couldn't be considered to be anything but nice by default. It was just the suspicion from Russell that had me worried, but it's all over now. Besides, I haven't heard them say a word about me being short! About damn time.

/00/

The next morning, Fletcher gave me a shirt and overalls (ugh, I hate overalls) and was sheepish about that he couldn't provide me any female clothing. The dress that I wore before was bloody and ripped, basically nothing more than trash, so I told him to throw it away.

Russell came down wearing his knave uniform, and I got to admit that he sure looked spiffy in it. I mean, just saying.

"She's where she usually is," Fletcher said casually, as if what he said really wasn't necessary but it was too much of a habit to suppress.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked.

Russell sent me a grin. "I'll show you."

At the back of the house was a stable, and in the stable were a terrible smell and a horse. A big white horse that you would see princes would ride on them in fairy tales. As he threw on a saddle, he said, "She's a beaut, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed, "really beautiful."

I held my hand up to her nose to see what the horse would do.

She chomped on my hand.

Ow.

"What the hell," I grumbled, wiping the slobber on the horse's mane when Russell wasn't looking.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, no."

"Alright." He pulled a strap. "I'm done."

He helped me up on the large animal, and then came on as well, sitting behind me. Coming out of the stable, the horse took us before the house where we could say our farewells to Fletcher.

"Does this horse have a name?" I asked the minute we started the journey.

"Jill. She was named by Fletcher."

Jill, Jill, Jill, Jill… "Why Jill?"

"He liked the name."

"Hn. Jill's not a bad name."

Jill neighed.

At that moment, I just recalled something. Before I died, I always wanted to find my knight-in-shining-armor, right? Well, it certainly is ironic, but here I sit on a horse with a knight, taking me away to a grand palace. Even though I have no romantic relationships with anyone, it's still nice to think about it.

Whatever. Onward to the Kingdom of Heart.

**Smiles says:** Yes, a bit delayed, ain't it? _I'M SORRY_! Well, whatever, onward with life. Have you guys read Silver Spoon? It's by the same artist who made Fullmetal Alchemist! It's SO funny. The main character always gets chomped by cows and horses!


	12. Heart Knight Part 2

"So what brought this on?" Russell asked, looking at me over his shoulder. "You know, going to the palace."

"Whaddya mean? Isn't it ordinary foreigner curiosity?"

"Hmm, how can I put this into words?" he mused, returning his gaze onward. "If I were to be sent to an outlandish world, would I really go to the great extents of sightseeing?"

I narrowed my eyes at his back. "Well, maybe you were just so terribly curious," I said casually.

"True," he responded with an equally casual tone. "But then again, if I recall correctly, you said that you 'wouldn't be interested in something pointless as to go touring' when Fletcher offered taking you around the village the other day."

I grimaced. Hot damn, he's a smart one and a sly bastard at that. And how the hell did I forget about that? "How long did you know?"

"To be honest? Ever since you told us that you were a foreigner."

"Che, yeah right," I scoffed. "You were skeptical to believe that when I first said it."

"I wanted to confirm it, just to make sure," he insisted. "You know how scarce foreigners are nowadays."

What's up with these people treating me as if I'm the last of my kind? It's not as if Wonderland won't be receiving anymore visitors. Maybe. "Yeah, I understand, I guess."

"Additionally, it wouldn't seem logical for someone like you to take this situation in a careless manner."

"And just what do you mean by someone like me?"

"Hey, just saying. You're not like the other girls I've met."

Well, I can't say that I can conjure a defense to that. True, I am different from the other girls. Growing up with Winry, you would think that her feminine personality would do me good influence, but it didn't do anything. If anything, it was more like me influencing Winry. Al…(I'm still swallowing my mope) Al would mention about how delicate and friendly Winry turned out to be headstrong and bloody-wrench-waving war-lady (not that she averted from being delicate and friendly).

Funny thing is that Winry had always admired me whereas I admired her. Apparently I've got some guts (if not recklessness) and wouldn't waver in front of any bully. I held that front for so long that I think it's etched into my character. I, on the other hand, wanted to be just like Winry for obvious reasons.

I shook my head. "Are you still taking me to the palace?" I asked.

I watched his head bob; nodding. "Yes, I suppose I should, anyway. I mean, I took you this far." He made a noise in his throat. "You owe me a favor, Ed."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured that I do. Thanks."

"Anyway, mind telling me why you need to get there?"

Oddly enough, I found myself hesitating. Normally, I would have told him off, telling him to mind his business…even though that kind of response would get him reluctant on taking me to the kingdom. But…I just didn't say it. I didn't say anything, and even ignored Russell calling my name. I felt as though it'd be best to keep my lips sealed for that moment.

We rode in silence to the large white castle. During our trip, I spent my time thinking about how I was going to confront this matter to the king. I mean, the king does have knowledge of my predicament, right? The fact that the ruler of this country had the power to help me out, or so what Envy had told me when we first met.

I shuddered at the memory. Ugh.

Speaking of Envy, I'm sure I'll come across that stupid puss again. Just yesterday he appeared while I was bathing (the bastard), and there were other occasions where he would simply pop out of nowhere and creep me out. Seriously, it was like he was keeping a tight leash on me, and Edward Elric _does not_ get leashed. Oh no, if then, there will be consequences, I swear.

And speaking of leashes, I couldn't help but wonder about Ling and Wrath—well, mainly Ling. There was an unmistakable feeling of guilt in my gut; I _did_ promise Ling, after all, to befriend the Hatter. It was to return the payment of saving me from the chimeras. Did Ling hate me now? That I suddenly disappeared like that?

That made me feel uneasy.

Well, maybe he heard about Tweedle Dee and Dumbass. I went out for a quick breather and then suddenly the Tweedle Dumbass came and pounced on random citizens, or at least what he could deduct from my disappearance. Surely he won't accuse me for running away during a time like that. But it's not like I'm going to find my way back to him—hell no. His loss when I find myself to be free out of his watchful squinty eyes.

Stupid hare.

I relaxed against Russell, placing my forehead on the middle of his back. I felt him flinch, but immediately slacked. Jillian, the horse, was walking in a rhythm-like strut, almost lulling me to slumber. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them, and then sighed.

Yeah, that's right…It's Ling's loss that I'm free now…I shouldn't even bother feeling guilty.

Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt grass in between my fingers, gently prickling my skin. I later found myself propped up against a tree with a blanket laid across my lap. I sniffed heavily, breathing in the delicious smell into my nostrils; I'm starved.

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up." I looked up to see Russell by a black cooking pot, stirring and pouring the contents into two bowls.

"Here," he said, handing me a bowl and a spoon.

"What's this?" I murmured, still groggy from sleep.

"Stew," he said.

I smiled and gulped the whole thing down.

"Whoa there," Russell laughed, "don't choke."

I swiped my tongue across my lips to get any residue. "Can I have seconds?"

"Sure." After giving me another bowl, he said, "Not to sound rude, Ed, but if you can eat heartily like that and before when you were staying at our place, how is it that you're not growing any taller?"

My eye twitched and my face contorted into a scowl.

"I mean no offense!" he quickly added, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm tall enough, moron," I snapped. I turned my gaze away from him and continued to eat, but not as much as before. Suddenly, the stew didn't taste as fantastic as it did before.

"To be totally honest with you Ed, you're not really someone the whole world would acknowledge as 'tall enough'."

That did it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU'D WANT TO CRUSH LIKE AN ANT!" I was standing up, waving the spoon in my hand so vigorously. Russell looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, and then he looked a bit annoyed.

"No one said that!"

"But you were hinting it! You were hinting it!"

"Hinting _what_? All I'm saying is that you're SHORT, Ed!"

"ARRGH! NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"JACKASS!"

"BEANSPROUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINNESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS' TINIEST SHORTY!"

"NO ONE SAID THAT!"

* * *

"TEENY!"

"PRAT!"

"HAYSTACK!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"SHORTY!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SHRIMP!"

"DIMWIT!"

"PUNY!"

"BASTARD!"

"SMALL FRY!"

"DICKLESS!"

"YOU KNOW, YOU'D GROW SOME INCHES IF YOU DRANK MILK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF-PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?"

* * *

That night, we didn't bother talking to one another.

Then Russell said, "You know, we wouldn't be fighting if you just accept reality, Ed."

I chucked a snail at his head.


	13. Shards of the Looking Glass

**Shards of the Looking Glass**

* * *

"Oh great," Russell muttered, watching the sun lowering over the horizon. "We better start setting up camp."

"You know, we've would've made it to the kingdom in time if you hadn't stopped by to collect from freaking berries," I pointed out—probably a tad irritably, I admit.

"They're for Fletcher," he argued. "You know how much he likes cooking."

"Surprisingly, yes. And I've only known the guy for a day or so." A frown made its way on my lips. "But still. Would've gotten there faster if you—"

"Alright, time to set up camp." He slid off the horse and offered me a hand. I didn't bother suppressing a smirk in his demise to alter the subject at hand. Russell was getting easier and easier to read the more time I spend with him. And if you get past his defenses, he's pretty much a nice guy. Amusing too when you deliberately try to get on his nerves.

Despite my disliking for overalls, I gotta hand it to these baggy blue clothes—they were a hell lot better than wearing some girly dress. Wearing dresses while traveling through a thick forest full of trenches, brackens, bugs, and other crud was just not plausible to wear—now, with these overalls, I didn't have to worry about tugging my skirt free whenever it gets caught by a branch.

I was more than happy to help Russell set up camp. Finally being able to be that of use had motivated me to go bother gathering firewood and refilling water from a nearby river—the simple stuff. But hey, at least I wasn't being dumped in a prison for no reason, just like how Ling and Wrath had done to me.

"Looks like tonight's going to be a good one," Russell commented while he kindled the fire.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, I can tell that it's not going to rain. It's not going to be a cold and windy night either. Another thing is that we can lie down here and watch the stars until we fall asleep."

"I think I'll be more content with the hard work I've done," I snorted, turning back my admiring gaze at the remuneration that was the campsite. I had my fair share of twinkling stars back at my world, thank you very much.

Russell made a small noise. "We'll see."

When the sun had finally set, I watched the boy lower himself on his back comfortably. I followed his example, and by the time my eyes met the dark sky, silver-white light filled my gaze in forms of beads scattered across the heavens. This was the first time I had ever seen anything so beautiful during my stay here in Wonderland…

"Wow," I murmured, completely enraptured.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I heard Russell's voice whisper by my side.

"Yeah. It is."

"I think I deserve some credit for bringing you here." I could literally hear the smirk on his face."

I rolled my eyes. "So these stars are different from the stars where I came from. So what?"

"What did those stars look like?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Shiny tiny dots," I answered. "Not very interesting, in my opinion, yet there are a lot of people out there who has some crazy fascination of them. In my world, we call them astronomers."

"Astronomers," he tested out the word. "Huh. The way you described our stars sound…dull. What d you think of Wonderland's stars?"

"They look…different. I mean, the stars I'm used to all look alike, but these stars have their own shape." I raised my arm to point at one star. "That one looks like a hexagon while the one next to it is a rhombus."

"Not all take the form of geometry," Russell remarked. "Don't they resemble shards to you at all?"

"They do! Just saying…"

I heard a sigh. "Ed…"

"Why'd you mention about shards?" I interjected quickly. I refused to meet his eyes that I felt studying me, probably with exasperation. Hey, can't help it if I'm difficult; I'm naturally that way. When I heard another sigh, I knew that he was going to relent.

"It is told that Wonderland's very first foreigner was a young girl who happened to be chasing after a Wonderland resident. Upon her sudden presence, stability had plummeted, causing mass chaos. It was then that, after her disappearance, a glass was to be built where the girl had entered to keep a barrier; however, the glass proved to be not strong enough as she somehow got back in, causing the glass to shatter into million shards.

"This had happened during the sovereignty of the Lord of Light and the Mistress of Dark—in fact, it was the Lord who had constructed the glass out of the rays of the sun, which was mended together by the Mistress using shadows. When the glass broke and there were shards, the shards created from light and dark scattered across the night skies and stuck there.

"The Lord of Light grew fond of the decorated sky that he implemented some of his powers to brighten the shards, regardless of the foreigner's unintentional return. Later, more and more foreigners began to visit, which was discovered that it was the Clock Keeper's doing, unknown what his reasons were for," he finished.

"How come these stars didn't appear the nights before?" Though I had been kept inside from time to time, I did happen to get a good glance at the sky, and it always appeared to be nothing but empty black.

"Well, ever since the Lord's disappearance, the Mistress grew anguished by her husband's perfidy that she shrouded the stars from remembering him. However, there comes a time when the star's powers grow too powerful to be suppressed that she has to take down her shroud. These stars don't show quite often, but they're not a rare sight."

I focused back to the stars, and then noticed how they really did resemble shards. They way they twinkled…it was as though they were pieces of a mirror, and the light was what they were reflecting. It was hypnotizing, in its own way.

"You seem to know a lot about Wonderland's history. Do they all teach it to you or what?" I commented absently.

Russell shifted beside me. "Not quite. Fletcher's a student of a historian, so he comes home all excited to tell me what he learned."

"Yeah, you told me that before. Still, it's kind of easier to picture him to be some house-brother or something."

"Yeah," he chuckled.

Eventually, we drifted into slumber. The last thing I saw was a glowing star.


End file.
